A Second Chance At Life
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: Quinn Fabray was just your ordinary 17 year old high school girl with a promising future. But see what happens when one fateful day takes that all away. Re-updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Second Chance at Life**

**Characters: Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Finn, and other fellow glee characters will also make appearances.**

**Pairings/Mentioning: Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Brittany, possible Rachel/Santana**

**Summary: Quinn Fabray was just your ordinary 17 year old girl. Popular, friends, hot girlfriend, great athlete, big family, straight A's and promising future. Yep, Quinn had it all. But what happens when one fateful day takes that all away from her.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story. This is also the first story I've written. I love reading all kinds of fanfic stories, so I thought why not write my own. This story was originally about a boy, but I thought why not make it…gleeful. :)****  
**

**A/N 2: Sadly I don't own Glee. If I did Quinn and Rachel would be together, and there would be more Brittana scenes.**

**Warning: Character death (well sort of)**

**Emergency intercom in **_**bold italics**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Quinn was hanging out with her dad at her dad's job. Her dad was a cop. Quinn has always wanted to be a cop just like her dad. Every since she was little she had been interested with cops. She liked watching all types of cops shows on T.V. When she would play with her dad, they would always play cops and robbers. She was a cop, of course. Now she plays it with her younger siblings.

Everyday after school and on the weekends, she goes to work with him part time just for the experience. And when she graduates, she'll got to the police academy in New York, and become a policeman just like her dad.

"So Quinn, this is where I work." Mr. Fabray said as they entered into Lima Police Station.

"Dad, you do know you don't have to do that every time we come here, right? I know where you work. I come here with you everyday." Quinn said a little irritated.

"I know, sport, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to saying it." said Chief Fabray.

"Why? It's lame." Quinn asked

"Well, missy, when you start working here, and have to be the trainer for the trainees, then you'll understand."

"You did not just call me miss." Quinn said

"Oh, I did." her dad smirks as the two walked into the main building of the police station.

"Afternoon Chief. Hey Quinn." Two policemen greet.

"Hey guys" Quinn replied jumping on top of the nearby desk and tosses a ball up and down.

"So Quinn, how's life?" the darker one of the cops, Leroy Berry, asks.

"It's cool. How about you?"

"Same old stuff, you know. You should stop by some time. We really miss you around the house." Leroy replied.

"That's sounds cool. I'll Think about it." Quinn said laying back on the desk still throwing the ball in the air.

"Hey…hey…hey get off there." Chief Fabray tells Quinn, swatting her with a newspaper. "What did I tell you about sitting up there?"

"Sorry dad" Quinn says with a cheeky smile, then moves off of the table to the chair, continuing to play with the ball.

Chief Fabray shakes his head at his daughters antics. "Burt. Any calls?"

"Ah…nope, not today boss. Today seems to be dry." Burt replied.

"Ah no. Don't say that." Leroy says.

"Why?" Quinn asks

"Cause every time, this one over here says 'It seems dry.' We always end up with a boat load of distress calls." Leroy replies.

Right then an emergency call came in. Emergency Intercom _**"There's been a robbery."**_

"See told ya" replied Leroy.

"Yea, well you jinxed us by I would." Burt argues

"Nope, I set us up for a far warning." Leroy counters.

"No you weren't"

"Would you two shut up." Russell growls

"Sorry sir" they apologized in unison. Quinn quietly snickers.

"_**There been robbery at a local Seven Eleven."**_

"7/11. Really? that's so lame." Quinn said.

"Shhhhh."

"_**2. Male. Caucasian. Running down Allentown Road."**_

"Allentown Road? That's like 6 blocks from here. Why are we getting the call?" Burt asks.

"_**Sources say they are headed towards Lima Heights. They are armed and dangerous. Please be cautious. That is all."**_

"Wow that sounds intense." Quinn said after the call.

"Are people you heard them. Robbery. 2 males. Caucasian. Armed and dangerous. Last seen on Allentown and heading for Lima Heights. That's closest to us. I'mma need squad cars on Main. Come on people let's move it." Chief Fabray loudly commanded.

"**Yes sir!"**

"Quinn." Russell turns to Quinn.

"Yeah dad." Quinn said turning to her dad smiling. Happy that she may finial be able to see some action up close and personal.

"Go home"

The smile faded. "Wh-what? Why?"

"It's to dangerous. I don't want you in this."

"What? Dad come on." Quinn pleaded

"Quinn, I'm not going to argue with you on this." Russell said sternly

"Dad, I want to do this." Quinn said.

"No. Your mother would never forgive me if I let you get hurt." Russell said

"She doesn't have to know"

"Quinn" Russell warned.

"Dad look I'm gonna be a cop too one day, okay. I need the experience. And working here in the office, doing desk work doesn't count."

"Why not? When you first working that's all you'll do is desk work." Russell replied.

"Come dad, let's be serious. I know that, but you and I both know that I'm to good for them to just leave me to just do desk work." Quinn argued.

"She has a point boss" Burt said. Leroy nodded his head in agreement.

"Shut up" Russell growled.

"Come on dad. I've passed all the test. Even though they were just something to do cause I was bored and you couldn't think of to preoccupy my time when I first started here, but I pass them regardless. You even said that I got the highest score in the shooting range. Come on dad. I can do this. You know I can." A pause. "Plus you'll be right with me the entire time. And it's not like we'll split up. You wouldn't let that happen. So do you say." Quinn said

Russell still looked unsure.

"Plus, in order for me to really choice if I want to be a cop or a chief, I have to have some real hands on experience." Quinn continued.

"Wait since when have you wanted to be a chef?" Russell asked.

"Well at first I didn't, but one of my classes got missed up, so I winded up in Home Ec. At first I thought it would be a total drag, but it actually awesome. Almost made me forget about being a cop. But I haven't made my choose yet. I was hoping maybe a little hands on training here would help." Quinn replied.

"But you've had hands-on training here." Russell said.

"Dad you know what I mean. I've already had my cooking experience, and it was awesome. Now all I need is my police experience. So please can I come, just to help me with my choice. Please daddy?" Quinn put on one of her signature puppy dog pouts that would get her dad all the time.

"Oh ,boy he's goner. There is no way that he can say no to that face." Leroy chuckles.

"Aww come on Cap. How can you say no to a face like that." Burt said.

"He can't" Leroy laughs.

"Shut up" Russell said to the two before looking back at his little girl. "Oh alright. Fine. You can come. But you stay by me at all times, and don't go off trying to be the hero. You got that?"

Instantly the pout turned into a full on smile. "YES! Thank you daddy" Quinn replied, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Yeah okay, but remember this is not a fieldtrip. This is just to help you with your choice. This is dangerous business. You must be on alert at all times…QUINN!"

"YEAH!" Quinn replied.

"Are listening?"

"Yes dad I heard everything you said."

"Alright. Just please stay focus."

"Okee dokee POP!" Quinn saluted

"Wow Cap. I can't believe you fell for it again." Burt said.

"Shut up." Russell turns back to Quinn. "Come on Scout we got to go." Russell says to Quinn before waling out.

"Right behind you, dad." Quinn said grabbing her coat.

"Hey Quinn was cooking really that cool?" Burt asked.

"I don't know. I've never been to cooking class." Quinn shrugged.

"But you just said…"

"Yeah I lied. I've always wanted to be a cop. That was just me playing my dad. See I would have been the first in my family's generation to not be a cop. That would not fly well for my grandfather. Especially if he found out my dad is sort of the reason."

"Ohh…make sense." Burt said

"You know your dad is going to kill you when he finds out right?" said Leroy.

"Well let's hope he doesn't find out." Quinn smirks.

"You, my dear, are such a trouble maker." Leroy chuckles.

"Yea, but you love me." Quinn winks. Leroy laughs.

"Quinn! come on." Russell calls out

"I'm coming." Quinn yells back. She looks back at Leroy and Burt. "Check ya later." Quinn runs behind her dad.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. How did you like it?**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

20 minutes later, Quinn and her father sat in their car waiting for the latest report on the robbers.

"They should be around here somewhere." Russell says to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Quinn said, not really paying much attention.

"Well I guess we sit her and wait."

"I guess so."

There was a slight silence in the car.

"So um…how's school?" Russell asks.

"What?" Quinn asks at the sudden question.

"How's school." He repeats.

"Umm…school's…..umm…School's school." Quinn shrugs.

"School's school?" Russell arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah…you know it's okay."

"Just okay?"

"Dad school just started."

"Quinn school's been going for a month now." Quinn rolls her eyes. "Shouldn't you be a little more enthusiastic than that. This is your senior year. You're the star soccer player, dating the hot blonde fruit loop…'

"Cheerio"

"What?"

"The name of the McKinley High cheerleads is Cheerios."

"Wh-? Whatever. Who even names a cheerleading squad after a breakfast cereal anyway?"

"Sue Sylvester."

Russell looked thoughtful "Good point."

There was silence for awhile.

"So anything new?" Russell asked breaking the silence

"Nope"

"Well what about that club you're in? You know that singing and dancing club you're in?"

"Glee club?" Quinn asks

"Yeah that one."

"Uh same old, same old. Slushy facials every now and then."

"Those are still going on?"

"Yep"

"Wow. After all these years, I thought they would have stopped by now."

"Nope."

"Huh…So how's it going with you and Brittany?"

"Ah…it's great. Awesome even." Quinn said. "Her…um…her birthday is coming up and I'm thinking of getting the glee club to help me set something up. Some thing awesome. Something that she'll never forget. I don't know…something that will blow her mind. "

"Wow, you really like this girl, don't you?" Russell asked.

"Yeah…I guess. Why do you ask?" Quinn replied.

"Oh no reason." Russell replied quickly.

"Okay." Quinn said. Not sure how to her father's sudden weirdness. Well Russell was always weird to Quinn. It's a parent thing. Just right now he was being overly weird.

"Sooo what's up with Rachel." Russell change the subject lightly.

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel. You know short, pretty brunette, really loud, talks a lot and like she swallowed a dictionary, self proclaimed future Broadway star. She was your best friend…"

"Dad I know who your talking about." Quinn stops her dad's rambling.

"Well then how is she? I haven't seen her lately. One minute she's at the house so much, she practically lived there; then the next we don't see her for…what? How long has it been since we've seen her?" Russell asked.

"Almost three years dad." Quinn answered getting a little irritated.

"Wow, that long?" A pause. "So what happened with you two? didn't you guys used to date?" Russell asked

"Used to being that magic words dad."

"So what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it dad."

"Why not?"

"I just don't. It's in the past. Get over it." Quinn huffs.

"Whoa, kiddo. I was just asking. I wanted to know how she was cause I haven't seem her in a while."

"Why don't you just Leroy?" Quinn said harshly.

"I'd rather ask you." Russell said

"Well I don't know how she's doing. We haven't talked much. Or at all really. We don't see each other." Quinn said.

"But you're in the same grade and you go to the same school, and I'm pretty sure you have the same classes. How do you not see each other?" Russell asked.

"Honestly, I don't look. Look she has her own life and I have mine. We're doing our own thing, and we're cool with that." Quinn said, hopefully finishing the conversion.

"Okay. Whatever you say kiddo." Russell replies, not wanting to push his daughter over more.

The car was silent for awhile. They just sat there quietly wait for a further report on the case.

"So how are your other friends?"

Quinn looked at her father like her had two heads. "Huh?"

"I asked…"

"Yeah, I know what you asked, but why?"

"Hey I'm just trying to have a conversation with you. We're gonna be waiting awhile, so we might as well…So…"

Quinn took one more look at her dad before turning back to the window. "They cool."

"You're still friends with Burt's son right? Uh Finn, I think his name is."

"Yep"

"And that Puckerman fellow…"

"Uh huh"

"Has he gotten anyone pregnant yet." Russell half jokes half serious.

This makes Quinn laugh. "Surprisingly no. But hey you never know with him."

"That is true." A pause. "So what about that other friend of yours. The Latin one. What's her name? Samantha?" Russell asked breaking the silence.

"Santana"

"Yeah her. How is she?"

"Seriously dad?" Quinn asked annoyed

"What? I just want who my daughter is interacting with and how they're doing." Russell explained.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "She's fine."

"Is she in glee club with you?"

"Yes, dad. We are all in glee club." Quinn said getting really annoyed.

"Even Rachel?"

"I don't know. Yes, I guess."

"Oh that's nice." Russell nodded head. "So Santana, didn't she and your girlfriend now used to date?

"What?"

Russell only shrugs

"No they didn't, they're just really good friends. Brittany is like a sister to Santana. She would never hurt her, and she made sure that I wouldn't either by threaten to break every bone in my body and then sale it on e-bay."

"Oh, um…well that's…ah…that's good. That's good. I'm glad…ah…I glad she's looking out for her friend. Now you don't have to do it alone." Russell said, really unsure how to respond to threat his daughter received from her girlfriend's best friend.

"Yea, I guess." The car was silent again.

"Soooo…seen any good movies lately?" Russell asked

"Oh my god, dad, are you serious?" Quinn said

"What? I just conversating with my daughter." Russell defended

"And that's the best you could up with?"

"Well you try coming up with something then, miss know-it-a…" Russell stated.

Just then the report on the robbers came in.

"_**2 suspects are heading down Harding Highway. Suspects are on the run, with hundreds of dollars." **_

"Hundreds, dang what 7/11 did they rob?" Quinn asked amused.

Russell ignored her amusement. "Harding Highway. That's where we are. They most be heading right towards us." Russell said picking up his gun, badge and handcuffs, and put them around his waist belt. "Well kiddo looks like we're going to be doing this on foot. And stay close to me. The streets look pretty crowded today."

"Sweet, my first real cop chase. Oh Puck and Finn are gonna be so jealous." Quinn said getting out of the car with her dad.

Quinn and her dad began running down the street after the thieves. Do to Quinn's intense workouts and soccer training, she was able to keep up with her dad.

As they ran, Quinn and her dad wind up separating, and Quinn winded up in an alley way.

"Oh boy" Quinn said, look around for a way out. She sees that the streets are still pretty crowded so she stays put and waits for her dad to come find her, after he caught the thieves, just like her father taught her. But what she didn't know was that one of the thieves happen to be in the alley way with her.

"P-p-put your hands up." a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw the thief was pointing a gun at her. She instantly raised her hands.

* * *

**Nearby…**

Russell Fabray was on a hot pursue of his suspect. He had yet to notice that he lost Quinn.

"Freeze!" he yelled after the thief, who just picked up his speed when he saw that a cop was on his tail.

He had told his buddy that they should split up that way the cop couldn't catch both of them, but he wasn't banking on this cop being this fast. For an old dude, Russell was fast.

Jut as he was about to round a corner, he was taken down.

"Marques Cambridge, you are under arrest for robbery. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you? Do you understand your rights?" Leroy asked

"Screw you." he said out of breath.

"I'll take that as a yes." Leroy said, handing the suspect over to another who was standing by him.

Russell then came around the corner. "Oh you got em."

"Yep" Leroy smirked looking at a tired Russell Fabray. "You're losing ya touch, pops." Leroy joked.

"Oh shut up. I almost had him" Russell growled

"Yea" Leroy laughed

They walked to the squad car.

"Did you get the other guy?' Russell asked

Leroy shook his head. "Nah, we lose him."

"Damn" Russell muttered

As they got closer to the car, Leroy noticed something, "Aye, where's Quinn?"

"What?"

"Quinn. Where is she?" Leroy repeated his question

"She was just behind me." Russell stated looking around.

"No, I didn't see her with you." said Leroy

"What?" Russell looks around. "Shit. I must've lost her back there. The street was so crowded. DAMNIT!" Russell screamed, kicking the car.

"Whoa…whoa Russ calm down." Leroy tried to calm him down

"I can't Lee. My daughter is missing. I was so focused on trying to caught that son of a bitch, I didn't even notice my own daughter was missing."

"Russ, hey it's gonna be okay. Quinn knows what you taught her. And if she's anything like the smart future policewomen that know she is, then she is waiting by the near the place were y'all separated, okay?"

Russell looked at Leroy, and nodded his head. "Yea…yea you're right. Let's go." Russell and Leroy ran in the direction that he came from, and was sure that Quinn was waiting for him, hopefully safe and sound.

* * *

"Hey…hey…hey…whoa…whoa. J-j-just chill man." Quinn said

"Who the hell are you?" yelled the thief

"Umm…my name is…um it's-"

"Y-you were with that cop weren't you? That cop that was chasing us. He was gonna take me to jail. W-well I'm not going to jail." the thief said with a menacing and scared look in his eye.

Right that moment Quinn was scared for her life. "Come on just…just put the gun down please?" Quinn begged.

"You a cop?" the thief asked

"What…no. No I am not a cop." Quinn said not able to look him in the eye.

"Then why were you chasing me?" the thief yelled

"I…I" Quinn couldn't think anything to say.

The thief saw Quinn and in that moment he knew he was going to jail.

"Put your hands up!" he said waving the gun at Quinn

"Whoa. Wait a minute man." Quinn said.

"I said put em up!" he yelled again.

"Alright…alright they're up. See they're up." Quinn said back.

Quinn looked up at the guy pacing, and saw that he was genuinely scared, so she try to use that to her advantage. "You don't want to do this."

The thief stopped and looked at her.

"You don't…you want to shot a harmless girl do you? C-cause if you do th-then you'll really go to jail. And we both know that you don't want that." Quinn tried to reason.

The thief looked like he was actually thinking about what Quinn was saying.

"I don't wanna go to jail." he says with a shaky voice.

"Yea well holding a gun up to me it's exactly helping your chances." said Quinn looking straight at the man.

"I aint going to jail." he voice sounded little more stronger than before, but not quite.

"Dude you robbed a 7/11. Okay your not gonna get out of this with a get out jail free card…" Quinn stated.

"Shut up! I aint going to jail!" The thief said raising his voice and his gun.

"B-but it's wont that big. Just a few charges and no more than 2 years in prison…"

"No, no…Shut up. I aint going to jail!" still waving the gun

"B-but!" Quinn squeaked out. "But shooting me is just gonna make it worst on you. And you don't want that."

"I'm not going to jail." the thief said quietly

"Okay" Quinn said

"I'm not" he said shaking his head, with tears in his eyes.

"Okay. It's going to be okay. Just…just put the gun down. Put the gun down." Quinn pleaded.

"I'm not" he kept saying over and over slightly lowering the gun in his hand.

"It's okay" Quinn said as she slowly walking up to him. _'When approaching a suspect with a weapon. Approach him slowly, as not to alarm him of any danger.'_ Quinn had never been more happy about her dad's many rants on how to approach a suspect. "Just…just give me the gun."

Just when it seems like Quinn is close enough to the gun, they hear something that startles them both.

"Quinn? Quinn, where are you?" It was her dad. Just as relief was about set in,…

"YOU LYING BITCH!" The thief yelled. Pointing the back at Quinn

'_Oh shit' _Quinn thought holding her hands up again. "Whoa…whoa come on calm down."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He yelled again.

"No I didn't! I'm not a cop!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'm not lying!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled waving the gun around.

"Whoa just chill man, please?" Quinn begged, tears forming in her eyes she was so scared. She just wanted her daddy to come save her.

"I said shut up" with that the sound of gun shots run through the area.

Quinn and the thief stand still, until Quinn stumbled to the ground, clinching her chest. The thief had shot her twice in the chest, and with Quinn standing so close to him, the impact was more crucial. Quinn was gasping for air holding her chest.

The thief stood there motionless, looking down at what he had done.

"Oh god…" the thief said

Quinn's dad was nearby when he heard the gun shots.

"This way" he told Leroy, and they ran in the direction of the gun shots. While they ran, Russell said a silent pray that the gun shots weren't what he thought it is was.

When Russell and Leroy got to where they heard to gun shots, they found their second suspect, holding a weapon, standing near a bleed and gasping Quinn.

"QUINN!" her father called out to her.

"Oh no" Leroy said behind him.

That caught the man's attention, so he lifted his gun to the, shaking "D-d-don't move" he stuttered.

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" the thief said over and over.

The guy looked scared, and Russell could see it, so he charged for him, ignoring Leroy calling him. He knew this wasn't the professional way to approach an armed suspect, but he was to concerned about his daughter, so…FUCK Professionalism.

When he got close enough to the guy, he punched him hard in the face. When the suspected went down, Russell kicked him in the stomach, then the face. He picked him up, and punched him again and kicked him again. He kept kicking and punching until Leroy ran over, and stopped him.

"Russ, stop…stop." Leroy tried to get Russell off of the guy, but Russ was fighting him.

"I'm s-s-sorry…" the thief whimpered as Russell punched him again.

"Russ stop…stop. You need to go check on Quinn. She needs you right now."

At the mention of Quinn, Russell pushed up off the ground and ran to Quinn, while Leroy took the suspect in to custody.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" the thief cries

"Travis Kent you are under arrest for and possible murder of Quinn Fabray…" tears were running down Travis' cheeks. "…you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, or one will be appointed for you. And you better hope it's a damn good attorney too cause if my niece dies, no judge in the world will be able to protest you from me. I will see to it personally that you never see the light of day…" Leroy grips the handcuffs tightly at the end of his sentence. "Do you understand your rights?"

"I'm so sorry…" Travis said over and over on his way to the squad car.

"We're gonna need a ambulance quick." Leroy spoke into his walkie talkie.

Russell was down on his knees by Quinn, with tears in his eyes, grasping her in his arms, and put pressure on the wounds. Quinn was still gasping for air when she felt her father's arms around her.

"d-d-dad-daddy" Quinn gasped out.

"I'm right here. I'm right here baby. I'm right here" Russell said, tears fallen down his face.

"Hey" she said quietly with small smile

"Hey sweetie" he replied with a sad teary smile of his own.

"I'm s-sor-r-r-y, I d-di-di-didn't s-s-st-ick with y-you."

"No, no, no it wasn't your fault. Okay. You didn't know. It wasn't your fault." Russell cried

"Daddy, I feel cold." Quinn said

Russell, full on crying right now, couldn't say anything.

Quinn looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. "Daddy it hurts." she whispers

"I know, sweetie. But we're gonna get you so help, okay." he cried.

"I'm scared."

"I know sweetheart. I know. I am too." Russell replied, tears falling freely.

"I don't wanna die, daddy" Quinn said, her own tears were falling.

"You won't, do you hear me, you will not die" Russell told her

"Daddy it hurts"

"I know it does sweetie, but you are strong, okay. You can beat this, okay. You are a Fabray, okay you can beat this." he sobbed out.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much." Russell kisses her forehead

"Daddy, I feel woozy." Quinn said going in and out of consciousness.

Russell saw she was losing a lot of blood. So much that there was possibly no way she could last longer than a hour. Just the thought itself killed Russell inside. Russell looked around to see where back up was. He could sirens coming close. He looked down at Quinn, and saw her eyes close.

"No, no, no baby you have to stay awake, okay." Russell shook Quinn. Her eyes opened a little, not enough that it look like her eyes were close, enough that he knew that she was still awake.

"Russ, help should be here any second." Leroy said running over him and Quinn

"You hear that baby, help is on the way." Russell told her. Her response was a small smile.

"Hey Lee" Quinn said

"Hey Q-Bear" he said. She smiled a little at the old nickname an old friend gave her when she was little. "How you feeling?"

"I-I feel-I feel like I'm floating." was her response

"She's losing a lot of bleed, Lee." Russell said. Just then ambulance came through.

"Help is here" Leroy said before getting up a running over to the EMC's. "Female. Caucasian. 17 years old. Shot twice in the chest. Lost a lot of blood." He told them.

"Name?" the EMC asked

"Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn Fabray?' the EMC asked. Leroy nodded his head. "Huh, she goes to school with my niece. One hell of a soccer player that girl is." the EMC gave a sad smile.

"Yeah" Leroy replied

"Alright let's get this girl on a stretcher and get her the hospital." the EMC said as they go over to Russell and Quinn.

They got Quinn on a stretcher, and into the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Russell couldn't ride with Quinn. After much protest and a lot a of yelling, Russell got a ride from Leroy who raced to the hospital.

On the way, Russell called his wife, and told her that they were on their way to the hospital. She told him that she would meet him there, then asked where Quinn was. Russell couldn't answer that question without bursting into tears, so he just hung up with his wife still on the line asking about her daughter.

Leroy made a few calls of his own too.

They got to the hospital in record time. When they got inside, they went straight to the waiting room waiting for some news on the blonde girl.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**So sad. There's more where that came from. Stay tuned.**

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready to tear up, cause here's chapter 3. Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_I can hear truck tires coming up  
__the gravel road_

10 minutes after Russell and Leroy arrived, Quinn's mom and friends, a long with a few other people, arrived.

"Russell…Russell what happened? Where's Quinn?" Judy, Quinn's mom, asked. Russell looked down, unable to look at his wife when she asked about Quinn. "Where is she? Where's my baby?" Russell still wouldn't look at her. "Russell, you look at me right now, and you tell me what happened."

_And it's not like her to drive that slow  
__Nothing's on the radio_

Russell finally looks up with tears, instantly Judy knew something was wrong. "I-I had a case. Two guys robbed a 7/11..."

"Somebody robbed a 7/11? That's lame." Puck said. Behind him, Finn nods his head in agreement.

"Puck shut up. Now's not the time." Santana said, standing beside Brittany.

Puck looked around at all the distraught faces. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Russell sniffed. "That's…uh…that's actually the same thing Quinn said." Russell said with a sad laugh.

_Foot steps on the front pouch  
__I hear my door bell_

"Russell what happened?" Judy asked again, tears forming in her eyes.

"I told Quinn to go home, but she insisted that she'd go. I told her no, but you know how persuasive she is. She always gets what she wants." Russell ends with a tearful smile.

"Of course she does. She's a Fabray." Judy said with the same tearful smile.

"She did the pout." Russell laughs sadly

"Oh god. You could never say no to that face." Judy also laughs

"Yea, that's what I told him." Leroy said making everyone laugh.

_She usually comes right in  
__Now I can tell_

When the laughter died down, Russell continued his story.

"We were chasing after them and most have spit up in the crowd." Russell stop and took a deep breathe before continuing. "I guess they winded up separated too, cause I only caught up to one of the guys instead of both of them. I didn't even notice she was missing until Lee asked where she was." Russell said looking over a Leroy, who hugged a small body, his daughter, tighter.

Russell continued, tears falling from his eyes freely. "We ran in the direction were Quinn and I split up at." Russell was full on sobbing now. "When we got closer…we heard…we heard gun shots." When Russell said that, everyone, excepted Leroy, gasped. He just looked down at his daughter, both with tears in their eyes. Judy begins sobbing.

"We ran to where it came from, and saw the second suspect standing with a gun in his hand near Quinn, clinching her chest bleeding." Russell sobbing.

"No" Judy sobbed louder.

"She lost a lot of blood before we got here. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left her. It's all my fault." Russell sobbed.

_Here comes goodbye  
__Here comes the last time  
__Here comes the start of everything sleepless night  
__The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

"Is…is she okay?" Santana asked, holding back tears as she held a crying Brittany.

Russell cleared his throat, "We…we don't know yet. We just got here not long before you guys." He said hugging Judy tight against his chest. "We think they that they have her in surgery, now."

_Here comes the pain  
__Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
__And she was right here in my arms  
__But here comes goodbye_

"Did you get the guy?" Finn asked

"Yea, we did." Russell replied.

"Did you kill him?" Puck asked through gritted teeth.

"No. No we didn't. We got him in custody." Leroy replied

"So you didn't kill that son of a bitch?" said Puck said angrily.

"Puck you know we can't do that." Leroy defended

"That's bullshit, cops shot suspects all the time on TV."

"That's TV, Puck. That can't happen in real life, unless the suspect takes the first shot." Leroy said

"HE SHOT QUINN!" Puck yelled

"WE KNOW THAT!" Leroy yelled back. "We wanted to. Oh dear god, believe me we did. Kicking the shit out of him did not suffice how much I wanted to shot that son of bitch in the fucking head!" Leroy said with tears in his eyes. "But do you think that would have saved Quinn? Do you think Quinn would have wanted that?"

"He shot Quinn." Puck said quieter this time with tears falling from his eyes.

"I know. And believe me that bastard will pay, but Quinn needs us right now, okay. And we need to be there for her, okay?" Leroy looked at Puck, who was looking down at his shoes. He hugged his daughter, who was crying harder.

Puck said nothing. He just turned to face the wall. He didn't want them seeing him cry.

"I know we're all pretty worked up, but Quinn is going to be okay." Leroy said trying to reassure everyone.

"How do you know?" asked Finn with tears of his own.

"Cause she's Quinn." Leroy said. "She has to much to lose. She wouldn't just leave us. We just have to hope and pray that she'll be okay."

Puck and Finn nodded their heads and took their seats. Leroy hugged his daughter closer, praying that Quinn was okay. Russell held his wife closer as she cried, and he shed his own silent tears for their fallen daughter. Santana held Brittany while she also cried for her best friend and girlfriend.

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
__And I can see it written on face that had never felt this way_

"San, what if she's not okay?" Brittany asked

"No, no, no Britt, she will make it, okay? She will. Like Leroy said, she has to much to lose. She will come back to us, okay. To you. Don't give up on her." Santana said with her own tears in her eyes.

"Okay." Brittany whispered, putting her face into Santana's neck crying silently for her girlfriend.

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
__And violins would play Here comes the Bride_

Together they all waited silently for the results for their fallen friend.

_Here comes goodbye  
__Here comes the last time  
__Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
__The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

45 minutes later, they were still waiting for the news on Quinn's surgery. As they waited, Russell continued to blame himself for wait happened to Quinn.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. If…if I had just stuck with her, o-or made sure she was still behind me. If I had just said no, none of this wouldn't have happened."

Judy got up from her seat and walked over to her husband. "Russell, please stop blaming yourself."

"Why? Why should I, we all know it's true." Russell says. "If-if I had just turned around for a second to see that she wasn't behind me. We wouldn't be here… But I didn't. I was more focused on my damn job." Russell said

"Russ stop." Judy pleaded

"I was to busy worrying about catching the bad guy and being the hero, that I didn't even bother checking on my own daughter!" Russell yelled. "If I would have just left being the hero just once, we wouldn't here, and our daughter wouldn't be in surgery getting two bullets removed from her chest. It's all my fault. I know you all are thinking it. Why won't you just say it? It's my fault okay? It's my fault!…"

"Russell, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Santana yell. "Your little self pity party it's helping any of us, and it damn sure aint helping Quinn."

_Here comes the pain  
__Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
__And she was right here in my arms tonight  
__But here comes goodbye_

Everyone turned and looked at the Latina.

"Okay yea you should have looked back to see if Quinn was still behind you. Yea you should have said no even, but you didn't. And this did happen, there was nothing you could do about it. We get it. It was an accident, and you're sorry. We know that. We also know how Quinn is. You know how Quinn is. You knew that Quinn going with you on that case meant more than anything to her. Quinn has a sore spot for being a cop. We all know that it's in her blood. So no we don't blame you. We don't blame you for anything. Quinn knew what she was doing, and she knew that day this happen. Granted not this early, but she knew. She's going to fight and she's going to make. She has to. So stop with the 'blame me' game, shut up, and just be there for your daughter. Got it?" Santana sternly finished.

Everyone in the waiting room was shocked at the Latina.

"She's right, Mr. Fabray. You couldn't've stopped Quinn. None of us could. She's to determined. But that's what we all love about her. Like Mr. Berry said, we just have to hope and pray that she's okay." Brittany said, ending with a sad smile.

"Uh-uh yea…yea you're uh right. You're right. Thank you Brittany…and…uh…Santana." Russell said still little shocked by the Latina's outburst.

"No prob Mr. F." Santana replied.

They waited 10 more minutes before the doctor came with the results.

"Man, when are the doctors coming out? I need to know how my buddy Q is doing." Puck said exhausted. Just then the doctor came out.

"Doctor…doctor Lopez how is she? How is she my daughter?" Judy asked before the doctor could say anything.

_Why's it have to go from good to bad  
__Before lights turn on  
__Yeah, and you're left alone  
__Oh! But here comes goodbye_

Dr. Lopez looked at everyone with an indescribable facial expression. "Your daughter suffered from 2 gun shot wounds to the chest. She must've been standing pretty close to him cause one of the bullets went right through her, that's she was losing so much blood. She coded once on the way here, then twice in surgery, but we were able to bring her back. She's a fighter."

There were a few sighs of relief.

"Okay…okay that's good…that's good. So when can we see her?" Russell asked the doctor.

Dr. Lopez's facial expression then turned sad. He didn't answer them.

"Papi, what's wrong? What aren't you telling us?" Santana asked

Dr. Lopez looked from his daughter to the rest of the people and sighed. "When your daughter coded the last time, we-we tried everything that we could…"

"No" Judy said knowing what was coming.

_Here comes goodbye  
__Here comes the last time  
__Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
__The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

"We even took some precautions that would probably get me fired, but nothing worked. She had lost to much blood. We…we just couldn't bring her back. I'm so sorry."

"NOOO!" Judy cried even harder. Russell hugged onto her, as she fell to the ground, also crying. Everyone in the room began crying. Dr. Lopez went over his daughter, and held her and her friend in his arms as they cried for their lost friend. They all cried for the lost of a daughter and a best friend.

_Here comes the pain  
__Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
__And she was right here in my arms tonight_

Leroy's daughter detached herself from her fathers' hold, and ran outside. She felt like she was suffocating. She can't just stay in that room any longer.

"Rachel…Rachel Wait!" He yelled running after her.

_But here comes goodbye_

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Song:**_** "Here Comes Goodbye"**_** by Rascal Flatts**

**That was really really sad. Did you cry? I almost did.**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 35 minutes ago**

Everyone was waiting in the waiting room, when Quinn appeared, standing by the double doors the doctors and nurses were coming in and out of. She had no idea where she was or how she got there.

"What the…? Where am I?" Quinn asked no one in particular.

Quinn had walked in while Puck and Leroy were arguing. She didn't exactly know or hear what they were saying, she just know they were arguing.

Quinn saw that everyone was there, from her mom and dad to Brittany and Santana to Puck, Finn and Leroy. There was also someone else there hugging Leroy. The person was small, but she couldn't tell who it was. They were wearing a black and gray sweat suit that looked a little to big for them and were the other way that she couldn't see their face. She saw that everyone was here, except her. But why?

_Oh duh that's cause you're standing right here dummy._ She thought to herself. _Maybe I had went to the bathroom. _She thought to herself, but she couldn't remember going to the bathroom. Come to think of it, she couldn't really remember anything up in the past few hours. She also wonder '_why am I in a hospital?' _

To get answers, she went to the first person she saw. Her dad.

She walked over to her dad "Hey dad, what's going on? Why is everybody here?" She asked, she didn't get an answer. Her dad didn't even move or acknowledge that she was there. "Hey dad? Ya-hoo." she waved her hand in front of his face, but he still didn't seem to notice her. "Ookay. That's weird."

She decided to try her mom. "Hey mom, what's up with dad? Is he like mad at me or something?" she asked her mom, but her mom didn't seem to notice her either. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" She looked up from her mom over to where Santana was cuddle up on Brittany.

"Yo Lopez." Quinn said walking over to Santana and Brittan. "Just cause you and my girl are best friends, that don't mean you can be all cuddled up with her in front of me." Quinn said. "And is she crying? What did you do to her?" Santana and Brittany, just like her mom and dad, didn't seem to notice. "Come to think of it…" Quinn trailed off looking around the room "Why is anyone crying?" she looked over at Puck and Finn who also seem to have tears in their eyes. "What the hell is going on here?"

Seeing as she wasn't going to get any answers here, Quinn decided to explore. "One of these guys has got to know what's going on." She said walking to the doors she was just standing by. Has she walk over to it, one doctor came out of it. "Or I can just ask him" She said to herself.

She walks over to the doctor, "Um excuse me, can you help me? See my family is here and I don't know why. I tried to ask them, but they just seem to be ignoring me. I was just wondering…" As Quinn to talked to him, he just walked pass her, looking at his notes. "Well that was rude." Quinn said, but he still seemed to not notice her like everybody else. "Okay, seriously what the hell is going on?"

Still not able to get her answers, she continued exploring, hoping to find her answers. She started with the doors the rude doctor just came out of.

"Jackpot." she said walking to the double doors. As she walked through the door, she saw a bunch of other doors. "Whoa that's a lot of doors." Nurses and doctors were walking in and out of the doors, all walking pass Quinn not noticing her. "Rude"

Quinn looked through all the rooms for a clue or something to help tell her what was going on. She saw one room that looked interesting and strangely familiar. On the other side of the door was a table with a bunch of doctor tools around it and a sheet covering it. "Whoa what's under there? I wonder if it's a dead body. Sweet I get to see some dead guy. Oh Puckerman is gonna be so jealous." Quinn said as she walked closer to the covered table and removed the sheet, and what she saw behind the sheet, she had never expected.

"Wh-what…no this can be…no." Quinn said a she backed away from the table, her back hit the wall and she slowly slide down. "This…this can't be…this can't be happening. I'm…I'm right… that's impossible. No…no…no…no" Quinn said over and over again with tears falling down her face. "NO! this can't be happening. I'm not dead. I'm not. I'm standing right here. I can't…I just can't be…" Quinn trailed of, not able to finish her sentence. She just sat on the floor crying.

7 minutes later, Quinn got up from the floor and walked out of the room without so much of a glance back at the body on the table.

She wander around the halls of the hospital, not knowing where to go and what to do. She was still distraught by what she saw in the examining room. She just couldn't believe that she could be dead. What were her parents or her friends going to do?

"This so isn't not happening. I mean how can…How can I be dead. I'm standing right here. I don't get it. God damnit, why can't remember what happened in the last few hours."

As Quinn continued to walk, an old man called out to her. "Hey there sweetie."

Quinn looked around not knowing if the man was talking to her. "Are you…are you talking to me?"

"Yea, who else would I be talking to, hehe."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to people talking to me, or seeing me for that matter." Quinn said sadly.

"Well why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"I don't know, nobody else seems to see me. Wait so you can see me? Ho-how can you see me? How come no one else can see me? What the hell is going on that you can see me, but nobody else can?…"

"Whoa….whoa. Calm down there sweet cheek, breath okay. Breathe. In, out, in, out, okay. That's it." The old man helped Quinn a little from her slight panic attack. "Okay that's good. You need to calm down there Sweetie. You don't to choke and then die do you, hehe." the old man laughed.

Quinn didn't look amused. "That's not funny. Seriously how come you can see me?"

"Can't everyone else?" the old man asked with a serious expression on his face.

"No, and I don't know why. Well I think I do, but I just don't want to believe it." Quinn looked down.

The old man took a good look at Quinn. "You look lost sweetie."

Quinn looked at the old man, who seemed shorter than her. "I'm not lost. At least I don't think am. Look I just really don't feel like talking about it."

"Okay, well are you sure no one else, but me can see you?" the old man

"Are you serious? I just told you that no one else could see."

"Can you prove it?"

"What?" Quinn said not believing the nerve of this man. The old man just shrugged his shoulders slightly amused. "Okay. Fine" Quinn said walking to a nearby nurse. She tried to walk in front of her to get her attention, but the nurse just walked pass her without so much as a twitch of showing that she saw Quinn standing in front of her. Quinn walked back to the old man. "See?"

The old man rubbed his chin as if he were really thinking of some thinking. "Well then, that only really explains one thing."

Quinn up at him in both interest and fear of what the old man might say.

"It's obvious that you did some sort of really cool magic trick that made yourself invisible for everyone but me, hehe." the old man laughed enjoying the raise that he could get out of Quinn. "Thank you sweetie, I feel so special."

"Are you serious?' Quinn said in a huff and raised her hands over her head. "That just sounds ridiculous."

"Yes, but a cool ridiculous." the old man laughed

Quinn just shook her head and sat down on the nearby bench, and put her head in her hands.

The old man look at Quinn and saw that she was really unhappy. He took the seat next to her, and put his hand over hers.

"Look, I know you said that you that you didn't feel like talking, but the way I see it. If you talk about it, then it might make you feel little bit better." Old man said with a sad smile.

Quinn looked up at him and sighed, "Honestly I really don't know what to talk about. I just don't know what's going on. I tried asking people, but no one seems to see me or even hear me. Well except you maybe, that just makes it even more weird. Plus I just saw something back there that really freaked me out."

"Well, what was it.?"

Quinn looked at the old man unsure of how to answer that question without freaking out and crying again. "I…I saw something or somebody back there who looked like me. It…she was dead." Quinn finished with tears in her eyes

"What so you never seen a dead body before? Wuss." The old man joked trying to lighten up the mood a little, but from the look on Quinn's face, it didn't work at all.

"Shut up. And no that's not it. It's just that…that's impossible. I mean how can that be. I mean I'm standing right here. That just can't be." Quinn cried

"Well maybe it just means that you had a long lost twin out there somewhere, and she died. And I really wouldn't put it you with the whole magic trick thing." the old man ended with a small smile making Quinn show a small teary smile, too.

"You're crazy old man." she said with a sad laugh.

"That's what my wife used to tell me." The old man laughed. "What's ya name kiddo?"

Quinn looked at the old man "Quinn"

The old man held out his hand "Nice to meet you Quinn, the names Cooper." Quinn took his hand shook it.

"Nice to meet you to Cooper." They were quiet for a moment, until Copper broke the silence.

"You do know that seeing your dead body only means one thing, right?" Quinn looked at him waiting for his answer.

"What?"

"You're dead kid." Cooper shrugged his shoulders

"Gee thanks, as if I didn't know that." Quinn exclaimed

"What I was just trying to help you out."

"You're crazy old man."

"I try my best." he laughed.

"But I don't get it. If I'm dead and no one can see me how come you can?" Quinn asks

"Well I'm dead too." Cooper said. Quinn looked shocked. How could he sound so okay with it. "Died a few hours ago actually. Thought I'd hang back. See the view."

Quinn at looked him before shaking her head and laughing at him. "Okay well if I'm dead, why am I still here. Aren't I suppose to walk into the light or some shit like that?" Quinn asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of affirmative action thing." Cooper jokes. Quinn once again did not look amused. "Or maybe you have something you need to do. Say maybe there's been something on your mind that you might want to fix before you leave. " Cooper told her.

"Like what?" Quinn asked

"How should I know, I'm not you. I can't tell what's in your head, but you can. Just think of something that's been nagging you. Something that has happen and you felt like it was your fault and you wanted to fix it but you just didn't know how. Just think. You'll figure it out." Cooper said

"Wait…but how do I fix it…" Quinn asked looking around for Cooper, but saw that he was gone. "Cooper? Cooper?" Quinn looked around and found no sign of him. "Where the hell did he go?" Quinn said to no one in particular.

Quinn got up from her seat and saw that she was right back at the door that she had come in from.

When she walked out, she saw her family talking to a doctor who she recognized as Dr. Lopez, Santana's dad. No doubt about it that he was telling them the news. Just then she saw her mom yell and hit the floor with her dad holding her crying. Yep he told them. She watched as all of he friends cry over a lost. She even saw Puck, Finn and Santana cry. Two people she knows would deny ever crying in front of people. It was hard to watch without crying herself. Cause not only did they lose someone they loved, but Quinn also lost them. She'll never get to be talk to or be with them again.

Just as she was about to turn away she heard something that caught her ears.

"Rachel…Rachel wait!"

Rachel? Why would Rachel be here and when did she get there? That when Quinn remembered the small body hugging Leroy, black and gray sweats little to big for her, she had come accustomed to wearing baggy clothes for awhile now, facing the opposite way from Quinn.

"Rachel" Quinn said. "Rachel…"

Then as if some sort of acknowledgement or idea had struck in Quinn's head, she ran off to find Rachel.

"Oh my god that's it!"

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Please Review :)****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Present**

After receiving the devastating news about Quinn's death, Rachel was unable to stay in the room with everyone else, so she left.

She went outside, and on the side of the building, she broke down. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. She didn't even know she could cry this hard. She just couldn't believe Quinn, _her_ Quinn, was gone and she was never coming back.

Even though they haven't talked in over 2 years, it still hurt. At least then she could get a glimpse of her from down the hall. Now she couldn't see her at all, that just hurt even more.

She didn't know how long she had been out there crying, but she really didn't care. She just wanted Quinn back.

Sitting alone outside, she could just imagine Quinn coming back, and taking her far far away from this lonely and cruel cruel world. But she knew that could never happen, which just made her cry even harder. Quinn wasn't coming back. Quinn was gone. Rachel was crying so hard, she didn't hear someone come up to her.

Moments after Rachel came running out of the hospital, Quinn came running out after her. When Quinn found her, she was sitting on the ground, leaning against the side of the hospital, with her head tucked between her legs crying.

She wasn't sure what she had to do or if Rachel could even see or hear her. Yea, she hadn't really this plan ahead. All she is that she just had a feeling that it had something to do with Rachel.

Quinn slowly approached her. When she got close enough, she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and called out her name.

"Rachel." she whispered.

Rachel seemed to hear her, so she turned to face her. "Quinn?"

Quinn put on a small smile "Yea it's me."

Rachel smiled right back. Quinn had come back for her just like she had imagined.

Just then Rachel's smile had disappeared. _Holy Shit._

"AHHH!" Rachel screamed.

"AHHH!" Quinn also screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!" Rachel yelled

"YOU SCREAMED FIRST!" Quinn yelled back.

"WELL SORRY FOR REACTING WHEN SOME DEAD PERSON COMES AND TOUCHES MY SHOULDER AND KNOWS MY NAME!"

"Well, that hurt." Quinn said.

Rachel looked shocked. There was no way Quinn had rising from the dead. She wasn't even buried yet. "How…How?…"Rachel trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Wait you can see me?" Quinn asked

"Yea." Rachel nodded her head dumbly

"Really?"

"Well that would explain the scream."

Quinn thought for a moment. "Good point."

"Wait, why can I see you? You're not suppose to be here. You're…you're dead."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Quinn said sarcastically

"Wait are you a zombie?"

"Uh…"

"Please don't eat my brain."

"Whoa, whoa Rachel I'm not a zombie. And I'm not going to eat your brain. That's just gross." Quinn said

It was quiet between the two of them.

"This is unbelievable." Rachel said to herself, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it." Quinn replied

"What…How are you here?"

"Wow, don't I get a 'Hi Quinn. How you doing?'" Quinn joked

"Quinn I'm serious." Rachel rolled her eyes

"So am I. I'm a little disappointed about the lack of parade being thrown for me right now."

Rachel stared at Quinn for a good minute before shaking her head. "I…I have to go. This is to weird for me. I think I'm hallucinating." Rachel said getting ready to walk away.

"Wait!" Quinn said blocking Rachel's escape.

"What?"

"Look I know this is confusing." Quinn started

"Yea, no shit." Rachel said

"Whoa, did the famous no cursing Rachel Berry just curse?" Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

"The ghost of my former best friend, who just died by the way, is standing in front of me. Forgive me if I act a little out of character." Rachel huffed

"Okay. But look it's confusing to me to. One moment I'm hanging with my dad, chasing after some douche bags who robbed a 7/11, then the next, I'm here. Dead. So hopefully you can imagine my confusion, too." Quinn exclaimed.

"No not really."

"Didn't think so." Quinn said. "Look I don't know why I'm here. But I think it has something to do with you. I mean how else would you be the only one who can see me. Well besides Cooper."

"Who?"

"Oh he's a ghost friend." Quinn smiled

"Okay this is just to weird." Rachel exclaimed. "I still don't get it. Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to walk into the light or something like that?"

"I don't know. Cooper said that there's something I have to do before that happens."

"Something like what?"

"I don't know, He said it might be something that might have been on my mind that I wanted to fix or something when I was alive. So until I fix it, I'm stuck here." Quinn said.

"Fix what?" Rachel asked

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with you."

"Why me?"

"I don't know…"

Rachel cut her off. "Is there anything that you do know?'

"Look I don't know okay. And I'm not even supposed to be dead." Quinn said angrily. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm supposed to be hanging out with my friends, somewhere planning my girlfriend's birthday party. Not here dead, wasting my non-existing time with you." the words came out of Quinn before she could stop them.

The look on Rachel's face after Quinn had said that was heartbreaking. Even though they haven't been as close as they used to, she still never thought Quinn would say something like that.

"Well, if that's how you truly feel then I guess that this conversation is over." Rachel said before walking away from Quinn with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel wait. Rachel, I didn't mean it like that." Quinn said catching up to Rachel. "Rachel…Rachel wait."

"What?" Rachel angrily turning to face Quinn, with tears falling down her face.

Quinn saw the tears and immediately felt bad for what she had said. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really confused right now and frustrated, but I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I'm sorry." Quinn said "Look I'm just…I don't know what's going on. I don't know why I'm still here. I don't know…what I'm suppose to fix or whatever, but I know that it has something to do with you, or me helping you with something. I feel it."

"Something like?"

"I don't know, but…"

"Rachel!…Rachel where are you?" Leroy came calling out.

"Look Quinn this is all good and dandy, but I don't need help with anything, so can you just go away and leave me alone?" Rachel said sadly walking to her father.

"Rach….Rachel wait."

Before walking back into the hospital Rachel turned back to face Quinn "Goodbye Quinn." she walking back into the hospital.

"Rachel wait." Quinn said to a disappearing figure. "DAMMNIT!" Quinn yelled. She leaned against the side the hospital. "This day couldn't get any worst." Quinn said to herself. Just then a roar of thunder sounded and it began to rain. "Wow, that's…that's nice. Real great" Quinn said. "Thanks a lot!" Quinn yelled to no one in particular.

Quinn walked away with one more glance to the hospital. She then began wander the streets, not knowing where to go or what to do.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Please Review :)****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Puck's House**

Quinn didn't know how long she had been walking or where she was. Not like it matters anyway, she has nowhere to go. She doesn't know what to do. And with Rachel not wanting to talk or even be near her, she had nothing to do. She was alone, she had nowhere to go, and she was dead.

"Oh yea, best day ever." Quinn said sarcastically to herself.

After hours of more walking, Quinn looked around and realized she was on the street where she and her friends lived. She wondered what her friends and family were doing right now. They should be home from the hospital by now.

Since she had nowhere else to be, she decided that she would check up on them. See how they're handling things. And they all lived on the same block, so that made it even easier for Quinn.

The first house that Quinn stopped by was Puck's. She knew Finn would be with him, all of them would always hang out and play videogames around this time. She wonders if that's what they're doing now.

Quinn walked up to the house and saw Puck's bedroom light was on. She walked up to the door of his house then stopped. She thought about ringing the door, cause how else would she get in, but then she thought that even if either Puck or his mom heard the door, it doesn't mean that they could see her. She's still confused as to why Rachel could see her, but no one else could.

"How the hell am I supposed to get in there?" Quinn asked herself.

Quinn thought and thought and thought until something came to mind.

"No way…There's no way that could work. Well it does work in the movies, but of course those are only movies." Quinn said, arguing with herself. "Well it's worth a try." she said final.

Quinn stood in front the door, then stretched her hand out, and walked towards the door. When she got close enough, she reached her hand out further to touch the door. She concentrated really and when she tried to touch the door, her hand went right though it.

"Whoa…no way!"

After putting her whole arm though the door, Quinn tried her other arm. She positioned it just like she did last time, and it went though again.

"This is so cool!" Quinn said amused. "I guess being dead has it's perks."

After her other arm went though the door, Quinn decided to try with her head, so she stuck her head though the door, and the rest of her body followed until she was at the other side of the house.

"Wow. That was way to cool."

After getting in the house Quinn headed up the stairs to Puck's bedroom, where she was sure Puck and Finn were.

As she got closer to Puck's room, she thought she heard laughing. When she got closer, she knew she heard laughing. "What the hell are they laughing at?"

When she got the his room, she saw that they were looking at a scrapbook that she and Puck made when they were middle school.

"Hey dude, you remember that one time in 8th grade, when you, me, and Quinn started that water balloon fight in the cafeteria?" Puck laughed

"Yea, that was so cool. And then it turned in to a food fight." Finn laughed along with him.

"Yea and then the teachers never could find who started it, so they stopped looking. That was one of the coolest days ever,"

"Yea, they always were with Quinn." Finn said sadly.

"Yea they were. She was always the mischievous one out of all of us." Puck said

"Yea, she always came up with coolest ideas."

"Noah, Santana's here!" Mrs. Puckerman yelled.

"Send her up!" Puck yelled back.

Seconds later Santana came up to Puck's room with her Cheerio's sweat pants on, and a gray shirt that looked to be either damp from the rain or tears.

"Yo Lopez, what brings you here?" Puck asked "I thought you'd be with Brittany right now."

"Yea, I was, but after crying for an hour, she said she wanted to be alone. I didn't wanna leave, but she said it was okay, so I came straight here. I just couldn't be home alone right now." Santana said sitting in the chair next to Finn.

"Yea I know what you mean. News has already gotten around about Quinn. I know once I go home Burt, my mom, or even Kurt are gonna be hassling me about how I feel, and wanting me to talk about things." Finn sighed.

"Yea my mom was trying to do the same shit when I walked in the house." Puck said

"And it's kind hard for me to look at my dad right now. I mean I know it's not his fault, but he saw Quinn die. I just don't know how I feel about that. I mean she was my best friend. I know we never acted like it, but she was." Santana said. A little tear escaped her eye.

There was a sad silence between the three friends.

"So…" Santana said breaking the silence. "What you two nutheads talking about before I got here?" she asked looking from Puck to Finn.

"Nothing much, just reliving' some of the glory days with Quinn's magic mischief." Puck answered with a smile.

"That's cool." Santana nodded her head.

"Hey you guys remember freshmen year, second week of school, when we booby trapped the teachers' lounge with the frogs from the biology lab." Finn said smiling at the memory.

"Yea, that was so funny. And Ms. Pillsbury almost went into a OCD coma." Puck laughed.

"Yea, but then news went around that somebody saw you and Finn by the room at the time before, so you were sent to the office. What happened with that? I could've sworn you guys got suspended for like a month." Santana asked

With that Puck and Finn's smile faltered. Santana looked confused

"What? What happened?"

Puck couldn't seem to find his voice, so Fin answered for him. "Um…when Quinn heard what happened, she ran out of her class and ran to the office before Figgins could call our parents and told that it was her who did it and we were nowhere near when she did it."

"She took the blame for you." Santana said rather than asked.

Finn nodded sadly.

"I told her not to. I told that it was necessary for her to take the blame, but she didn't listen. She told me that she wouldn't let us get in trouble for her stupid prank. Figgins almost gave her 2 months suspension, but we told kept trying to say that it saw us not her. He was so confused, he just gave us all a week suspension and 2 months detention." Puck joined in, tears forming in his eyes now.

"Wow" Santana said not knowing what else to say. Santana didn't know all of that about Quinn. Sure they had been friends, but they haven't been that close as of lately.

Quinn and Santana always had a weird friendship. One moment they looked like they were the best of friends, then the next they're at each others throats. They would always compete with each other. Since the 8th grade actually. When they first met. Freshmen year they had compete to be the first freshmen head Cheerio on the cheerleading squad. They competitiveness lasted until the middle of sophomore year when Quinn quit the cheerio's and joined the soccer team. She liked soccer a little better than cheerleading. Since then they become a little close, until Quinn started dating Brittany.

Santana had always had a crush on Brittany, but never did anything about it. It hurt when she saw her so-called best friend dating her crush. After that Quinn and Santana were back at each others throat. But after seeing how Quinn was with Brittany, and how happy Quinn made her, Santana decided to step off and let them be. Later on she found out that she and Brittany were better friends anyway.

"Man, this sucks." Puck said. The other nodded their agreement.

Quinn stayed awhile longer listening to her friends go down memory line. It felt good to hear some of these stories. It also felt good to see that she actually had friends who cared about her, and would've been there for her if they could.

A few more minutes later Quinn headed out and to the next house.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Please Review :)****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Brittany's House**

After Quinn left Puck's house, she went to the next house, Brittany's house.

Quinn and Brittany first started out as friends. Just like Santana, Quinn met Brittany the summer before they went to the 8th grade a cheerleading camp. Brittany was always teased about being dumb and stupid and sometimes really gullible. Santana and Quinn would always tell her that she wasn't dumb, she just thought differently, and they would beat up anyone whoever would tease or even think of throwing a slushy at Brittany. Over the years Brittany and Quinn got closer. Brittany had always had a crush on Quinn, so after a while they began going out. They had been dating almost a year before Quinn died.

When Quinn got to Brittany's house, the house was dark. No lights seemed to be on. Quinn walked up to the door and did just like she did at Puck's, and walked though the door.

"Man, I am never gonna get tired of that."

When Quinn walked through the house, she saw Brittany's dad and her little sister sitting on the couch quiet looking at a TV that wasn't on, her was mom was in the kitchen, but there no sign of Brittany.

She heard Brittany's mom move from the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She then heard her knock on a door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Brittany sweetie, you awake?" Mrs. Pierce asked through the door.

She got no reply. "Sweetie, you need to eat." her mother told her.

Quinn began walking up the stairs, and stopped at the door Mrs. Pierce was standing at.

There was still no reply. "Sweetie I know your going through a hard time right now but you really need to eat. I know you miss her, honey. We all do, but she wouldn't want you to starve yourself." Mrs. Pierce said at the verge of her own tears. She still received no reply.

After trying again to get her daughter to come out of her room, Mrs. Pierce gave up. "Your food is in the microwave whenever you want it." She said before leaving the door and going down stairs, walking right through Quinn.

"Whoa…didn't see that coming." Quinn said to herself.

After Mrs. Pierce left, Quinn went and stood in front on Brittany's bedroom door, contemplating on if she should go in or not. She was afraid of what she might see.

After a while of contemplating, Quinn took a deep breathe and walked in Brittany's room.

When Quinn was inside of Brittany's room, she found Brittany curled up in a ball on her bed hugging a stuffed duck that Quinn gave her, crying.

It was so sad to. A sad Brittany, looks like someone just kicked a puppy, but a crying Brittany is to sad to put into words.

It was so sad that Quinn almost left, cause she couldn't do anything about it. And that hurt knowing that not only could she not comfort her girlfriend, but that she was also the cause of her girlfriends tears. Not on purpose, but still, it was heartbreaking to see. So Quinn did the only thing she could think of, she walked of to Brittany's bed, got in it, and held Brittany from behind. This was the least she could do to comfort her girlfriend, even if she thought it wouldn't really help Brittany cause she couldn't feel her.

After Quinn had wrapped Brittany in her arms, she could have sworn that Brittany had stopped crying and tried to snuggle back into her, but that was probably just wishful thinking. Quinn laid there for awhile with Brittany until she was sure she was sleep.

Quinn got out the bed and walked over to Brittany's desk, grabbed a piece of paper and scribbles something on it, hoping that Brittany was see it in the morning when she woke up.

Before Quinn walked out the door, she walked back over to Brittany, and placed one last gentle kiss on Brittany's lips, before saying, "Goodnight." then walked out of the room.

On Quinn way out of the door she heard Brittany murmur something in her sleep.

"I love you."

That stunned Quinn a little bit. Sure they had been together for almost a year, but they had never said those three words to each other. Quinn was sure she had felt that way about Brittany, she just couldn't say. She never knew why either. She still doesn't know why. She was hoping that she could finally say those three little words at Brittany's birthday party, but now she'll never get a chance to, and that right there sucked.

Quinn left out of Brittany's house feeling even sadder than she was when she walked in.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Please Review :)****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Fabray House**

After Quinn had left Brittany's house slightly brokenhearted, she went to the last house, which was her house.

This was the house that Quinn was both looking forward and scared to see. She knew her family missed her. She knew this, she was just scared of what she might see. Would her parents be fighting and blaming each other for what happened.

And what about her siblings? How are they handling things? She knew that she and her older sister were at each others throats just like she and Santana always were, but she also knew that no matter what she always had her older sisters back and vice versa.

And her younger siblings practically worshipped her. She could never get rid of those little bugs. She practically taught them everything they knew. From her skills in cheerleading and soccer to her mischief planning, ideas and tricks. She knew that because of her, their principle would have their parents numbers on speed dial for all the pranks that they pulled in school. That put a smile on Quinn face. She loved her younger siblings. Unlike other middle siblings who often complained about being a middle child, Quinn welcomed it, that way when they all got into trouble, she wasn't the first person her parents looked at, even though is was most likely her that caused it.

As she got closer and closer to the house, she become more nervous at what she might find on the other side of that door.

After entering the same way she has the last two house, Quinn looked around the house. No one was downstairs or in the kitchen, so she went upstairs.

When Quinn got upstairs, she saw her mom standing outside of her bedroom looking at her empty bed. She seemed to be holding an old baby blanket. It was Quinn's when she was little.

After awhile her dad came up behind her and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"I keep thinking that maybe it's a dream." Judy said not looking at Russell. "That maybe I'm just dreaming, and that my baby will come back. Just running through that door saying 'Mom I'm home'." Judy looked down at the blanket with tears in her eye.

"She'd come running in. Probably have one of those small fights with Frannie about something annoying like they always have." Russell says with a sad laugh

Judy looked up at Russell, tears falling free own her face. "I miss my baby."

Russell took Judy in his arms as she cried "I know sweetie. I miss her too." He said with tears also falling from his eyes.

Cassidy, Quinn's older sister by two years, was standing by the door watching her parents crying over their lost child. Before she would let tears fall from her eyes, Cassidy went into her younger siblings' room.

"Cass, what's wrong?" the older twin, Charlie, asked.

"Yeah, why are you crying?" the younger twin, Jesse, asked

"Oh, it's nothing." Cassidy said

"Cass, why's mommy and daddy crying?" Jesse, asked.

"Umm…" Cassidy sniffled. "Because they're sad."

"Why are they sad?" Jesse asked

Cassidy couldn't think of anything to tell them "Okay let's get you guys to bed." she said instead.

"Cass, where's Quinn?" Charlie, asked.

"Yeah, she usually puts us to bed."

Cassidy tried to think of something to tell the twins, but she just couldn't think of anything. How do you tell two six year olds that their big sister, who was practically their hero, won't be coming home. Ever again.

"Hey guys, it's getting late. You have to go to bed. You have school in the morning." Cassidy said tucking in both twins.

"Aww…come on Cassidy. Can't we stay up a little while later?" Charlie asked

"No, goodnight." Cassidy said walking over to the light switch and switched it off.

"Fine" Charlie growled, and throw the covers over her head.

Just as Frannie was about to leave the room, Jesse called out to her. "Cassidy…" Cassidy stopped in her tracks. "Quinn's not coming back is she?" Jesse asked in a small voice as not to wake up his older twin.

Cassidy was happy that the light was out that way Jesse couldn't see the tear that escaped her eye.

Jesse always reminded everyone of Quinn. He was little their own 'Mini Q', as Puck and Santana called him. Since the day he and Charlie were born, he worshipped the ground Quinn walk on. Quinn was really close with both her twin siblings, but Jesse was a little closer to Quinn than Charlie. Charlie was a little more girly sometimes. She didn't really like doing most of the things Quinn and Jesse did. While Jesse reminded everyone of Quinn, Charlie reminded everyone of Cassidy. The Fabray family was really just a family of clones.

Cassidy wasn't able to answer the boy's question without breaking down, so she just settled with a 'goodnight, Jesse' and left.

Cassidy rushed passed Quinn and ran to her room. Once Cassidy got in her room, she began to cry. She hadn't cried since she heard the news of her sister's death, so this was a good release.

As she cried, her boyfriend Andy, came in through the window.

"Hey I got here as quick as I could after you called me. What's up?" Andy asked

Cassidy turned to look at Andy, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Hey hey hey what's wrong?" Andy asked walking over to Cassidy and taking her in his arms as she cried.

"It's…it's Quinn" Cassidy stuttered.

"What? What's wrong with Quinn?" Andy asked

Cassidy removed herself from Andy's arms and looked at him. "She's…she's dead." Cassidy whispered before crying again and moving back into Andy's arms.

"What? How?" Andy asks

"She was on a case with my dad. They got separated. Quinn winded up with one of the robbers they were chasing, and he…he shot her. He just shot her." Cassidy cries harder into Andy's shoulder.

Andy was quiet for a moment trying to process everything. Quinn was dead. His girlfriend's sister was dead. He had only met Quinn a few times, but from what he gathered about her, was that she was an all around kid. She was fun to be around. She was outgoing. She loved each of her siblings unconditionally. Even though she and Cassidy fought a lot about stupid stuff, Quinn still loved her big sister, and would do anything for her. Including given her boyfriend an interrogation for the first hour after she met him. Making sure that he was good for her sister. Quinn was a really cool kid, and it was sad that she was gone from this world.

"Aw babe, I'm so sorry." Andy said trying to comfort his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him. Cassidy cried more into his shirt.

After a few minuets of crying, Cassidy calmed down, and snuggled more into Andy in silence.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Cassidy said breaking the silence.

"Shh babe it's okay." Andy said trying to comfort her

"No it won't"

"Baby come on…"

"Do you know what the last thing is that I said to her?" Cassidy said all of a sudden. Andy remained silent waiting for her answer. "I told her…that I hated her." Cassidy said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "We were having some stupid fight about something so stupid that I can't even remember what it was about. I told her I hated her, and now I don't get a chance to take it back. She died thinking that I hated her." Cassidy cried

"Cass look at me…" Andy said "Hey hey look at me" Andy put his fingers under her chin and moved her face to where she was looking at him. "Your sister loves you. She would do anything to make you happy. Sure you fight, that's what siblings don't. And Quinn knows you love her. She knows that and nothing will ever change that. Now you need to forget the bad things that happened between you two and remember the good. She's always looked after you, even though you're the oldest, she's always looked after you, and she still is. No matter where she is, she'll always be in here." Andy said pointing to her heart.

"Thank you" Cassidy said looking up at Andy. "I love you"

"I love you too, and you're welcome. Just remember what I said." Andy said. Cassidy nodded her head, snuggled more into Andy falling to sleep in his arms.

Judy an Russell, who had heard the whole conversation walked into Cassidy's room. Upon seeing them, Andy straighten upon the bed a little. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fabray. I heard what happened, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Andrew." Russell replied.

"How are you guys holding up?"

"We've had better days." Russell said

"Oh. Again I'm really sorry for what happened to Quinn. She was a real kid. It's so sad for something like that to happened."

"Thank you Andy. And thank you for being here for Cassidy. She needs you right now."

Andy looked down at Cassidy sleeping peacefully in his arms. He was so fixated on Cassidy, he didn't notice Russell and Judy walking out of the bedroom into their own room.

Quinn watched her family with tears in her eyes. She didn't know her sister felt like that. Of course she forgave her. She always said that when they fought. It's just how they were. It was all very sad. Quinn got out of there as fast as she could before she began to cry. It was hard seeing her family like that. Seeing her mom cry over her, her dad lame himself for what happened to her, her younger siblings ask for her, sort of knowing that she wasn't coming back. And her older sister blaming herself for not showing Quinn how much she did love her instead of fighting all the time. It was heart breaking to see them like that, so she had to get out of there fast.

Quinn left the house with tears in her eye. She had lost everything and everyone and vice versa. She began wandering. It hurt not knowing where she was going to go.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Please Review :)****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. Had to work on other stories, but I'm back. And back in business. Enjoy :)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After leaving her house, Quinn wandered down the street to nowhere in particular. She thought about stopping by Rachel's, but knew that the girl probably wouldn't want to see her and needed some time to think and process everything. Honestly Quinn couldn't blame her. Quinn herself still needed to process things.

So she just kept walking.

The further she walked, the more familiar the area looked. After a while of walking, Quinn came in front of an slightly old beat up house. It was the old secret club house that she and Rachel build when they were younger.

The club house was actually an old beat up club that someone else had build. Rachel and Quinn, together with their dads, decided to fixed it up and made it their new and improved club house.

The club house was their secrete hiding spot. Quinn and Rachel, and sometimes Quinn's younger brother and sister, would always play in the house. When they were younger, Quinn and Rachel's parents argued a lot. They would usually go to each others house, since they only lived two houses away from each other. But whenever it got really bad and both their parents were arguing, possibly at the same time, since her older sister was usually over her friend's house, Quinn would grab her younger siblings, then she and Rachel would go to the club house, which may have seemed like a long walk, but it was really not far behind their houses. It was their safety house.

Quinn hadn't been to the club house since she was 14 years old, but it still looked the same it did the last time she was there. Down to the old beat up couch, she and her dad bought from a garage sale to the silly picture drawings she and Rachel drew through out elementary school. The pictures, the whole club in fact, brought back good memories. Since she didn't have anywhere else to stay, Quinn decided to stay there for the night.

Not really feeling sleepy (or knowing if ghost could sleep) Quinn decided to head outside, lay on the roof of the club house, and stare at the stars, just like she and Rachel used to do.

The night was quiet. Gave Quinn time to think about a lot of things, Her life, how things ended, where she was now, her friend, and family. Thinking some of the things that she might have taking advantage of when she was alive. One thing that was really on her mind was this thing, whatever it was, that she had to fix and why she had this strange feeling it had something to do with Rachel.

As Quinn was thinking, the old man from the hospital popped up.

"Hey there sweetie!"

Quinn, not expecting that at all, jumped.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there." Cooper apologized.

"Nah, it's uh okay…just scared me a little." Quinn said trying to calm down her…non-beating heart. "What are you doing here?"

"You looked lonely. Thought you could use some company."

"I thought you'd gone into the light or something like that." Quinn said

"I did." Cooper shrugs

"What?"

"I said I did."

"I heard what you said."

"Then why did you ask what?"

"I meant why did you comeback."

"Well like I said, you looked a little lonely, so I was just…_passing _through and saw you needed a little help. Haha, get it. _Passing _through." Cooper laughs. "See it's funny, cause I'm dead."

"No, it's not actually. It's actually really lame…and cheesy." Quinn said

"Oh" Cooper cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "So…how's it going?"

"Okay I guess." Quinn said quietly.

"You guess?"

"I…I don't know. Everything is just so confusing." Quinn said

"Oh…well did you figure out what you needed to do, or at least have an idea for it?" Cooper asks

"No. Well I-I guess. I don't know." Quinn said. Cooper waited for her to continue. "I think it might have something to do Rachel, but I just don't know what it is." A pause. "God, this is so difficult." Quinn huffs.

"Oh come no kiddo. It'll get better." Cooper assured

"It will?"

"I don't know. I just said that to help you feel better." Cooper laughs. Quinn looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Still not funny?" Quinn doesn't say anything, just shakes her head. "Kids these days." Cooper playfully huffs.

There was a silence between the two.

"So…tell me about yourself, kiddo." Cooper broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"Tell me about yourself." He said slower. "Well I figured, we're gonna be here for awhile, might as well get to know each other. And hey you might even figure out what might be wrong." Cooper said.

Quinn still looked a little hesitant.

"Oh-kay, well I'll start." Cooper clear his throat. "Hi, I'm Cooper, as you already know. I was 56 when I died. I was married to my beautiful wife, Sharon. We had three beautiful children, who are of course in college now. I was a gym teacher at Carmel High School. Been teaching there for 25 years. I died from a heart attack. Actually the heart attack actually happened at one of our games. I got a little to worked up and then boom there goes the heart." A pause. "They told me to slow down after the first heart attack…"

"First heart attack?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yep, they told me to slow down after that. Take an easy, maybe retire, but this old bird, I had to go one more round, hehe." Cooper explains.

"Wow. You sound like a pretty cool guy." Quinn said

"I am." Copper said. "So I told you about me, now's your turn."

"Um…okay." Quinn shyly starts. "Uh I'm Quinn Fabray…I…I'm 17 years old. I went to McKinley High School. I was on the soccer team. Before I was there I was on the Cheerios…"

"The what?" Cooper asks confused

"The Cheerios. It's the name of the cheerleading squad at McKinley." Quinn said

"Who names a cheerleading squad after a breakfast cereal?"

"Sue Sylvester."

"Oh, I've heard of her." Cooper said. "Very scary woman."

"Yeah."

"So why did you go from cheerleading to soccer?" Cooper asked

"Well I always liked soccer more than I liked cheerleading." Quinn answered.

"If you like soccer better, then why did you start cheerleading?"

"Well my mom and my sister did it when they were younger, so I thought I had to do it too." A pause. "But after I told…okay well I didn't really tell them, but my folks saw that I wasn't really into it, so they told me if I wasn't into it and I wanted to do something else then I could and they would support me no matter what. So I joined the soccer team my sophomore year, and my parents have been to every game cheering my on. And if they couldn't make it, they would have my sister video tape it, and then in the living room they would cheer as if they were at the game. It's actually quite funny to watch. My parents are weird like that, but I love them." Quinn smiles.

"Your parents sound pretty great." Cooper says

"They are."

"So tell me more."

"Um…well I'm a middle child. I have three siblings. My older sister, Cassidy, is a pain in my ass, but I'm sure she would say the same thing about me, but I love her anyway. My two younger siblings, Jesse and Charlotte, but we call her Charlie, they're twins. They practically worship me. I taught them everything I know. My little brother, Jesse, he's like a mini version of me, my friends call him Mini Q." Quinn laughs. "But Charlie's more like Cassidy. She's more girly, and like cheerleading and stuffs like that, but the both of them are trouble makers. My parents said that they got that from me. And you know what I will happily except the blame, as long as it was cleverly thought of." Quinn jokes.

"Oh so you're a trouble maker?" Cooper laughs.

"I would call it more of being an evil genius." Quinn said proudly

"Interesting, ever get caught?"

"Nope"

"Wow. So, tell me more."

"Uh I'm…I was a senior. I was also in this club…ah glee club…"

"What's glee club?"

"Yea, it's this show choir…you know singing and shit." Quinn said

"Oh yea, they had one of those at Carmel. What was their name? Um Vocal…something…"

"Vocal Adrenaline. Yeah, their like our biggest competition."

"So have you guys ever won any of those dandy choir competitions?" Cooper asks

"Not really. The furthest we've ever gotten was Regionals." Quinn said

"Wow that sucks."

"Yea."

"Huh,…so how did you die?"

Quinn had to take a deep breathe before explaining.

"I was…I was on a case with my dad. We were chasing down some guys who robbed a 7/11..."

"Who robs a 7/11? That's lame." Cooper said

"That's what I said!" Quinn exclaims. "But apparently they got a lot of money from it. Got away with 300 hundred dollars."

"Damn, what kind of 7/11 did they rob?" Cooper asked

"I don't know." Quinn shrugs.

"Wow. So continue."

"Anyway long story short. We chased them, got slip up, I ended up in an alley with one of the guys, he shot me twice in the chest, I died." Quinn explains

"Wow. That's…sad." Cooper said

"Yea"

"And you're so young."

"I know…but you wanna to know the really fucked up thing about all of this?"

"What?"

"In a weird way, if I could go back and change any of this…I wouldn't." Quinn said more to herself than to Cooper. "Well maybe the dying part, but besides that…going with my dad, getting shot,…I'd do it again…It's what I've always wanted to do."

"Get shot by a 7/11 thief?" Cooper asked confused.

"No, going on cases. Chasing after the criminal, being the hero. Being a cop. It's what I've always wanted to be when I grew up. That's why I went to work with my dad. For the experience. I wanted to go to the Police Academy in New York when I graduated…, but that's not gonna happen now." Quinn said sadly

"Well, why not?" Cooper asked

Quinn looked at Cooper.

"Seriously?"

"Yea"

"Um well…because I didn't finish school…oh and because I'M DEAD!" Quinn said

"Oh right. Sorry."

Quinn just rolls her eyes.

There was more silence.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So was there a special person in your life?"

Quinn looked at him a little confused.

"Were you dating anyone?"

"Um yea, I was dating this cheerleader friend of mine."

"Girl or…"

"No, girl."

"Oh…so you're…"

"Gay…yep."

"Oh"

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Quinn asks

"No…no of course not. My grandson's gay. Love is love to me." A pause. "So is she pretty? What's her name?"

"Okay, slow down." Quinn chuckles. "Her name is Brittany and she's absolutely beautiful. She has the kindest heart. She tends to go into her own world sometimes, but she is the smartest person I have ever known. No matter what people say."

"Uh, so how you two been together?"

"It would have been a year in a month, but…yeah." Quinn said sadly.

"Sorry…so…how did you two meet?"

"Um well we actually met the summer before our 8th grade year at cheerleading camp." Quinn began. "I was bunking with her and her friend, Santana. We all just bounded from that point on. Well Brittany and I did. Santana and I, our relationship was a little weird…" Cooper looked confused. "…we were always competing with each other, and we're always at each others throat." A pause. "I never told her this, but in a weird way, she was like a sister to me. We fought and we were always at each others throats. But when it counts, I will always have her back. And I knew that she would do the same for me." Quinn said.

"Wow"

"Yeah."

"Okay so finish telling me about the girlfriend."

Quinn laughs at Cooper's enthusiasm. "Okay…um well after the summer, she started going to a different school, so I didn't start talking to her again until freshman year. She had just transferred to McKinley. Um we bumped into each other, and just started talking." A pause. "She was having some trouble with some of her classes, so offered to help her out. We bounded again from that point on, and I kind of developed a crush on her. But I didn't ask her one date until our junior year."

"Why not?"

"Cause I was…let's just say in my good friend Santana's words, I was being to much of a wimp, and I needed to grow a pair."

"Oh"

"Yea."

"So how did that go?"

"How did what go?"

"The date."

"The uhh the date. It was uh it was…it was great…it was great…" Quinn stutters. "Well not great great, but um it was good. It was good. Well maybe not good good, but it was um…it was…god what's the word I'm thinking of…"

"Bad" Cooper helped her out with a smirk on his face.

"Worst than that, but we can go with that." Quinn grimaced.

"Wow." Cooper laughs. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just…nervous. And…"

"And?"

"Our friends wind up tagging along. Well not at first, but…"

"But? Come stop with the stalling man." Cooper said

"Okay fine. What happened was…my plan was to take her to dinner and a movie. That was the plan. Totally cliché. Yeah, I know, but hey you gotta do what you gotta do." A pause. "So anyway, we decided to stop to get something to eat before the movie. So we went to Breadstix. Things were going good. We were talking. Getting to know each other a little better. It was great. Then our mutual friend Puck…"

"Puck? What kind of name is Puck?" Cooper asks.

"Well his name is Noah. Noah Puckeman, but we call him Puck."

"Oh…continue."

"Um yea, so he comes in with his smash of the week…"

"Ah smash of the week?"

"He's a man whore." Quinn said simply.

"Ah" Cooper nods in understanding

"Anyway, he saw us, so he decided to join us. Later our other friend, Finn and his girlfriend, Sugar, joined us too. Then came Santana with her smash…she's like a girl version of Puck." Quinn said when she saw Cooper about to ask. "And after that they decided that it would be cool it they tag along to the movies too. It was a complete disaster. Well maybe not a complete disaster, but it was close. I'm completely embarrassed that my plan was ruined, but Brittany…she was just happy she was hanging with her friends. Did I mention she was possibly the sweetest person you will ever meet?"

"Yes, you mentioned that." Cooper chuckles

"And in the end, because neither Puck and Finn had a car, they asked if I could give them a ride. God I wanted so bad to say hell no, but…damn my niceness. And Brittany's pout." Cooper chuckled at Quinn's pout. "I decided to drop Britt off first. So as I'm walking her to her house, these assholes are cheering in the back of my car. It was annoying, but I just ignore them. Then as I'm going for the kiss…we fucking bump heads."

Cooper burst out laughing.

"Dude, it's not funny." Quinn huffs.

"Yes it is." Cooper laughs.

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry." Cooper tries to stop his laughter. "Okay, I'm good now. Sorry. So what happened? Why did you guys bump heads?" Cooper said failing miserably to keep his face straight and not laughing.

"I don't know. I was nervous. And with my friends making noise in the car. It was just…nerve wrecking."

"Performance anxiety." Cooper teases

"Yes,…wait no…shut up." Quinn whines.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Go on."

"Well that's it. That's all that happened. We bumped heads, she chuckled a little, I was so embarrassed. I said a quick goodbye then practically ran back to the car, almost tripping twice, and I never got that goodbye kiss." Quinn said

"So what happened next? I'm pretty sure there was a second date. I mean you guys are dating…were dating." Cooper asked

"Well yea, there was. A few days later our friends were planning on going to the fair. And we thought it would be cool to kind of make it a date. All we had to do was just separate from the rest of the group. The fair was a big place. It could happened. So we did."

"So was this date any better?" Cooper asks

"Nah uh." Quinn shakes her head..

"Oh boy, what happened?"

"Well, once again everything was going good. We walked around holding hands. I won her a stuffed duck, which she loved. She has this thing with ducks, it's weird but extremely adorable. I bought her dinner, and everything. Then…"

"Then?"

"Then…I was playing another game trying to win her another prize, and I was really in the zone. After I won, she jumped on me and hugged me. We were so close. She let me go, but I was kind of still in the moment, so I tried to kiss her. Just a quick kiss. The thing is I was so nervous but I really wanted to do it, so quickly before she got her prize, I turned to her to kiss her, but I didn't realize that she had her drink in front of her, so basically instead of kissing her, I winded up smashing into her and her drink, spilling red soda over both of us."

"Oh no"

"Oh yes. And what was worst is we were in front of a whole bunch of people. Humiliating."

"Wow, so what happened?"

"I helped her clean up. She thought I was sweet. At the end, I may not have ended up with a kiss but I guess a kiss on the cheek was good enough."

"Yeah. Next?"

"Oh well I may have acted like it was no big, but inside I was freaking out. After that I avoided her for almost the whole week. Then…"

"Then?"

"Santana caught me." Quinn sighs.

"What?"

"Santana caught me."

"Okay, I don't see what she has anything to do with this." Cooper said confused.

Quinn took a deep breath before explaining.

_***Flashback***_

_It's been a whole week since the Quinn and Brittany failed date attempts, and Quinn was avoiding Brittany. She didn't know how to face her. She was so embarrassed. The two dates that she had with prettiest and sweetest girl, for a lack of a better word, sucked. She didn't know what to say to her, so she avoided her for the remainder of the week. _

_That however did not sit well with Brittany's best friend, Santana. Later that week, Santana confronted Quinn._

_Quinn is at her locker when Santana comes up and slams her locker in her face, barely missing her hands._

"_What the hell Santana?" Quinn shouts._

"_What the fuck is your problem?" Santana hisses._

"_My problem? Um you're the one who come up to me and slammed my locker and almost took off my fingers…"_

"_You're lucky if that's all I take off after what you did." Santana threatens_

"_What? That doesn't even make sense. And what did I do?" Quinn said irritated._

"_What did you do? Seriously?"_

"_Uh, yea."_

"_God, seriously. I don't even know what she sees in you."_

"_Who?"_

"_Brittany, you ass!" Santana yells_

"_Brittany? What does she have to do wit…Oh." the realization dawned on Quinn._

"_Yea, oh." Santana folded her arms over her chest. "So, what do you have to say for yourself? And it better be good, cause I am 5 seconds away from ripping all of the pretty little blonde hair out of your big thick head."_

"_I'm sorry." Quinn said ashamed._

"_You're sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself? For hurting Brittany?" Santana hisses._

"_I didn't know how…"_

"_Brittany likes you. Don't know why, but she does. And for some unknown godly reason, you make her happy." Quinn looked down in shame. "Do you have any idea how excited she was when you asked her out. She was practically jumping off the walls. Then you had to do this."_

"_The dates were a disaster S." Quinn said_

"_What?"_

"_They were awful. Nothing went how I planned. I wanted to make everything perfect for Brittany, but it all went to shit and I was embarrassed. I didn't know how to face her."_

"_Really, well Brittany thought they were the best dates she's ever been on." Santana said_

"_What?" Quinn looked surprised._

"_I heard me blondey. She liked the dates. Actually she loved the dates. And she can't wait for the next one, blah, blah, blah."_

"_How do you do know?" _

"_Uh hello best friend here. She tells me everything."_

_Quinn looked down at her shoes. "How's she doing?"_

"_She's Brittany. She's holding up, but she's hurt." Santana answers._

"_I fucked up, didn't I?" _

"_Yea, you did." Santana said without missing a beat._

"_Gee thanks, S." Quinn said sarcastically._

"_No problem. You know I'm not one to beat around the bush." Santana said. Quinn sadly looked up. "Ugh look it's not to late to fix it though. Just go talk to her. Tell her the truth. I'm sure she'll forgive you or whatever."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever."_

"_Thank you so much, San." Quinn hugs Santana._

"_Whoa, enough of the mushy shit. Get off of me." Santana shrugs Quinn off._

"_Sorry"_

"_Whatever." A pause. "Look Brittany's about to get out of Cheerios practice, you can catch her there."_

"_Thanks S."_

"_Whatever just don't mess it up next time." Santana gets in her face. "And if you do anything to hurt her, I swear to you that I will kill you and sell you bones on eBay." Santana threatens._

"_Uh, okay." Quinn said half scared half confused to how she was supposed to respond to that._

"_Good, now…go get your girl."_

_Quinn sent Santana one more smile before going off to find Brittany._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Wow that Santana sounds scary." Cooper said

"Yea, she does, but that's how she is when it comes to people she cares about." Quinn said

"So what happened when you talked to Brittany?"

"Well…"

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey, Brittany" a voice called her name._

_Brittany looked around the hall before she saw Quinn walking up to her._

"_Hey" Quinn said a little out of breath_

"_Hey" Brittany said_

"_So…how've you been?" Quinn lamely started._

"_Good. Well except this girl who I really like started avoiding after two of the most amazing dates ever, and I don't even know why." Brittany said sadly._

"_Britt…Brittany I'm sorry." Quinn said_

"_Then why did you?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Do you like not want to date me or something?" Brittany said sadly_

"_What? No, of course I want to date you." Quinn said_

"_Then why?"_

"_Because…because I was embarrassed."_

"_Of me?" Brittany looked hurt._

"_What? No! Of course not."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Because…because I had everything planned. Planned perfectly, but it always ended with something bad happening."_

"_What bad happened?"_

"_Britt, our first date, our friends crashed it."_

"_So I thought you liked hanging with our friends.""I do, but not when I want it to just be the two of us. Together. Alone."_

"_Okay"_

"_Then our second date, I try to kiss and wind up spilling soda all over us."_

"_I thought it was pretty cute." Brittany smiles._

"_Really?"_

"_Mmhmm" Brittany nods_

"_Well…I thought I was pretty embarrassing…"_

"_You're kinda cute when you're embarrassed."_

"_Wha…that's not the point."_

"_Then what is the point?"_

"_The point is…first dates are supposed to be perfect. Special." Quinn said_

"_It was special to me."_

"_Really?" Quinn looked surprised._

"_Yea, cause I got to be with you." Brittany said_

"_Really?" Quinn asks again._

_Brittany nods_

"_Oh…okay. Wow."_

_There was a slight silence._

"_You know, Quinn if you really feel that way, you could always ask me out again. They do always say that third try's the charm. Or something like that." Brittany said_

"_Really? You really want to go out with me again? After everything that's happened?"_

_Instead of answering her, Brittany leans forward and place a soft sweet kiss on Quinn's lips. After a few seconds, Brittany broke the kiss._

"_Does that answer you question?" Brittany smirks._

"_Uh y-yep…yep…sure uh sure does." Quinn stutters_

"_See, cute." Brittany says. Quinn blushes. "Um, so I have to go. I have dance class in half an hour."_

"_Uh cool…cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn said_

"_Yea, ah see ya." Brittany said before slowly turning to leave. Before she got farther, she heard someone call her name._

"_Hey, Britt." Quinn came jogging up to her._

"_Yea" Brittany turned to her with a small smile._

"_So, um I was wondering if you uh wanted to maybe go out this week. You know if you weren't like doing anything."_

"_Yea, sure. That would be great."_

"_Ah cool, cool. I guess I'll see you this week too."_

"_Yea, I guess you will." Brittany chuckled. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes._

"_Okay then, well I guess you should be on your way then."_

"_Yea, uh bye."_

"_Bye" _

_Brittany started to walk away before a hand stopped her and turned her around. Before she could say something, she was stopped by soft lips crashing into her own._

_Yes, Quinn finally gets the goodbye kiss she's been waiting for and boy was it worth the wait. And when she felt Brittany kiss her back, she almost died of excitement. The two continue to kiss until air was needed. _

_Brittany was the one to break the kiss and leaned her forehead against Quinn's._

"_What…what was that…for?" Brittany pants._

"_Uh…just making up for old times." Quinn said_

_Brittany smiles. "Okay." Brittany said before diving in for another kiss, which Quinn happily accepted. They stood in the hall, Quinn's arms around Brittany's waist and Brittany's arms around Quinn's neck, kissing. What broke them apart as not from the lack of air, which was actually becoming an issue too, but from the sound of someone called them._

"_Britt, quit making out with Q and let's go." Santana said_

_The two broke apart, both with goofy smiles on their faces._

"_Okay, S. I'll be out there." Brittany said, not looking at the Latina._

"_Whatever."_

"_I gotta go." Brittany told Quinn_

"_Yea."_

"_See you"_

"_Okay" _

_Brittany gave Quinn one more kiss before following behind Santana out of the school._

_Quinn stood there, still with that goofy smile on her face._

"_Yes!" she shouts before running or skipping out of the school._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Wow."

"Yea."

"So what happened?'

"You mean that day or on the date?"

"Both"

"Well I didn't see her again till the next day, but we talked on the phone. And the date, it was perfect. I took her to the movies, then we went walking on the beach where I had a little picnic set up. And I finally got my goodbye kiss." Quinn smiles.

"Wow, sounds romantic. I guess third time really is the charm." Cooper teases.

"Yea, I guess it is. And we've been together ever since, well until…you know."

"Yea, I get it."

"Yea, now I wont be able to see that beautiful smile of hers again." Quinn said sadly.

"Hu, that's young love for you." Cooper said

"What?"

"Young love. You were in love with her weren't you?"

"Oh uh yea, yea…I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yea, at least I think I was. I mean I know I care about her, but I don't know. How do you really know when you're in love anyway?" Quinn asks.

"You know that you're in love when you can't imagine a day without that person. When nothing else matters in your world without that person. That without that person you feel like nothing, but with that person you feel invincible. Like you can go against anyone or anything and still come out strong. Win or lose. That's how you know." Cooper explains.

"Wow. I um…yea, I know that feels." Quinn said.

"With Brittany?"

"Uh no, not really. I mean I like Brittany a lot and I care about her tons, but I don't know. I guess I've tried to be in love with her, but I seemed like something in me was holding back." Quinn exclaims.

"Something like what?"

"I…I don't know."

"But you have felt this way before? You have been in love?" Cooper asks

"Yea, I guess."

"With who?"

"Huh?"

"Who were you in love with?"

"I uh I don't remember."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but are you seriously telling me that you don't remember your first love. Didn't you know that forgetting your first love is like remembering someone you've never met. You remember that guy Ted Simons?"

"Who?" Quinn looked confused.

"See what I mean." Cooper said. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I do remember, but I really don't feel like talking about it. So can we just drop it."

"Sore topic?" Cooper asked

"Yea"

"Bad break up?"

"Yea, something like that."

"What happened?"

"Coop, I know what you're doing" Quinn said annoyed

"What?"

"I know what your doing and it's not going to work. I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, fine. Sheesh."

"Thank you."

Silence came between them again.

**End of chapter 10**

* * *

**So we just got into a little of Brittany and Quinn's past, next we'll learn a little about Quinn and Rachel's. Stay turned.**

**Please Review. :)****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long with this story. Been working on my other stories. **

**Thanks to all yall you followed and faved this story. And for those who are wondering, no I am not giving up on this. I just have other stories I'm doing and I'm trying to focus on them for now. I will be coming back to this, but it may be a while. Just please stay turned. For now here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy.**

**I own the errors, not the characters…well except Cooper. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So tell me about this Rachel person." Cooper said out of nowhere

"What?"

"You mentioned somebody named Rachel earlier. Tell me about her."

"I…I didn't mention any Rachel." Quinn stutters.

"Uh you did. When you said that you didn't know what you had to do, but you think it has something to do with_ Rachel_." Quinn groans. "So…whose Rachel?"

"An old friend." was all Quinn said

"Is that it?"

"Oh my god, Copper." Quinn huffs

"What?"

"Are you seriously gonna keep this up?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to know you a little better." Cooper held up his hands in defense. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So…whose Rachel. " Cooper playfully pokes Quinn.

"Ugr…fine. Rachel's an old friend. We met in kindergarten, and we've been friends ever since." Quinn says. Cooper looks like he was waiting for to say more. She sighs and continues. "We did every thing together. Went to the same school. Had the same classes. Learned how to ride a bike together. We even build this house together…"

"This house right here?" Cooper asks gesturing to the club

"Yea, well it was already build we just made some adjustments, but yea, this was our little secret club house." A pause "Man, we had so much fun in here. Our parents said we were like two peas in a pod or whatever the hell that meant. All I know is that we inseparable."

"Wow so how did you guys meet?"

"Uh kindergarten. I thought I said that." Quinn said

"No I mean how did you meet in kindergarten."

"Oh, well it was during recess. She was playing alone. Some guys went over and started picking with her. She asked them to leave her alone, they didn't, so I went over and made them stop."

"You made them stop?"

"I was a pretty scary kid back then. Everybody was afraid of me. Well maybe not everyone."

"Oh so you were like her little knight in pigtails?" Cooper teases.

"Hey, I didn't have pigtails, but yea I guess you can say that."

"So what happened next?"

"Well after that, she asked me to play with her. I was shocked at first that she asked me this, cause like I said everyone was scared of me, so they rarely offered to play with me, but she did. I said yes, then she gave me the most beautiful toothless smile I've ever seen and she kissed me on the cheek. And from that day on we've been the best of friends. And our dads worked together, so that was a plus, then we could see each other all the time." A pause. "She told me everything. I told her everything. She was even the first person I told I was gay."

"Really?"

"Yea. I was pretty young when I realized it. 9 years old to be exact."

"9 years old. Wow. That is young."

"Yea, I was a smart kid." Quinn smiles. "I was so scared when I realized this. I was scared to tell my parents. They were pretty religious, but they never really talked about gay people. I didn't know it they were okay with them or not. So I told Rachel. She had two dads, she would know what to do better than I would."

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her…well I didn't exactly just come out and say, 'hey Rach, I think I'm gay', cause I didn't really know much about that term. I just told her that when all the other girls in our class are talking about kissing boys, I always want to kiss a girl."

"What did she do?"

"She uh she hugged me and told me that I would be okay, and that she would always be there for me. Then we went to talk to her parents. After we explained it to them and they told me the same thing, then we went to talked to my parents, and they were just as supportive as always. My mom even joined a PFLAG group, which was pretty embarrassing, even for a 9 year old. And the whole time, Rachel was right there by my side." Quinn smiled

"Wow, she sounds like quite friend." Cooper said

"Yeah, she was." Quinn said a little sad.

"Uh was? What do you mean was?"

"Oh well we don't really talk anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess we…out grew each other." Quinn shrugs

"What do you mean you out grew each other?"

"I mean we were friends for so long, we just…got tired of each other. That's all."

"That's all? That's all?! Really?" Cooper said heatedly.

"What?"

"Kid, you can't be friends with someone that long, tell each other your deepest secrets, and then just get tired of them all of a sudden." Cooper said

"Well, that's how it happened with us."

"Kid listen, I wasn't born yesterday. I died yesterday, sure, but I wasn't born yesterday. And I don't have to know you well enough to that there is something bigger behind this." Cooper said

Quinn looked at Cooper before sighing.

"Fine, fine. That's not what happened."

"Alright then get to explaining."

"Okay…" Quinn took a deep breath. "Okay so I told you that we were best friends right?"

"Yes, I caught that part." Cooper nods.

"While we also sorta kinda…dated." Quinn said

"Oh now we're getting somewhere. So how'd it happened?" Cooper asked

"Um well I guess sometime after I came out." Quinn shrugs.

"Okay, mind giving a little more detail." Cooper said impatiently.

"After I came out, I don't know we just got closer than we were before. Then I kind of realized that I had a crush on her. I didn't tell her of course, cause first I didn't even know if she would feel the same and I really didn't want to mess up our friendship. But after a while, she told me that she had a crush on me, and from that point we started going out. Well as much as two 10 year olds could."

"So how long did you date?"

"We dated the rest of elementary school and all throughout middle school, then things just took a turn for the worse."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I mean everything was great. We were going strong. And I could never imagine myself with anybody but Rachel. I mean those days were the happiest days of my life." Quinn said

"Well if those were that happiest days, then why did you end it?"

"It's complicated Coop. I…we getting older and things were developing…you know puberty."

Cooper looked confused. "Okay I don't get it. What does that have to do with you two breaking up?"

"I was starting to get really popular. As in popular with the ladies. Well popular with the guys too. I mean that's kind of how I met Finn and Puck.

"Huh?"

"Well my first day of high school, I was already on the cheerleading squad. And at my school, Cheerios had to wear their uniform all the time, so Puck saw me and immediately started flirting with me. I told him I wasn't interested and why I wasn't interested and from that we just became friends, But just because he stopped doesn't mean they all stopped. Sometime people would flirt with me and I would flirt back. But it was all innocent. I would never cheat on Rachel, but still Rachel never liked it when I flirted, so we fought a lot. Plus, I was always at cheerleading practice, so I didn't spend as much time with Rachel as I used to. So that didn't help at all. We would fight just about everyday, about the stupidest shit, but it's one day it got to much and we ended it."

"What happened?" Cooper asked.

Quinn looked at Cooper and started thinking about that night.

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_***Flashback***_

_It was just a normal day in McKinley High School. It was lunch time, and everybody was buzzing about the football game later that afternoon. Well not much about the game, cause let's face it, the team sucked. _

_They were buzzed about the after party being thrown by none other than Noah Puckerman. Whether they won or not (not), there was definitely going to be a party. _

_While waiting for he girlfriend, Quinn was sitting at the lunch table talking about the party with her friends._

_Rachel had just come from the lunch line, and was looking for the table her girlfriend was at. When Rachel saw the table Quinn was at she being to walk to it. As she walked, she saw some girl lean over and whisper something into Quinn's ear, and in return Quinn smiles and laughs, and Rachel was pissed. She almost just left the cafeteria and headed to the choir room, but thought better of it. She walked over to the table, and sat next to Quinn. Quinn looked over and saw her girlfriend and smiled a big smile._

"_Hey babe." Quinn said reaching over for a kiss, but Rachel turned her head and said nothing. Quinn was confused and a little hurt. "Babe, you okay?" Quinn asks concerned._

"_Fine" Rachel answers sharply._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Rachel just glares at her. And from that Quinn knew she should leave her girlfriend alone, cause she was not the best person to talk to when she was angry. Finn actually dub her as Scary Rachel, but of course he would never said that to her face._

_Quinn was still concerned but she decided to leave Rachel alone. She knew her girlfriend would tell her what was bothering her after she cooled off. Unfortunately, Quinn had no idea how long that would take._

_But apparently it would take all day, cause Quinn hadn't talked to Rachel since lunch and now was the party. _

_After the game, which McKinley lost, and changing her clothes, Quinn headed to Puck' house, where everybody was. She still has yet to talk to Rachel. Even on the drive to Puck's house, Rachel said nothing to Quinn. She just stared out of the window. When Quinn tried to reach over to grab Rachel's hand, Rachel quickly snatched it away, leaving Quinn very confused and very hurt._

_Once they got to Puck's house, Rachel quickly got out of the car without saying anything to Quinn. But she didn't get far before Quinn stopped her._

"_Hey, wait up a second. What's going on with you?" Quinn asked concerned._

"_Can we not talk about this now." Rachel said_

"_You damn right we're gonna talk about this now. Rachel, baby please tell me what's wrong. D-did I do something? What is it?" _

"_Quinn, I said not now." Rachel said with no need for argument and left Quinn standing there with a hurt, but confused expression on her face. Quinn said nothing and just walked to the house after Rachel._

_Once in the house, Quinn could not stop Rachel._

"_Yo, Q. Glad you made it." Puck and Finn came over to her with a cup of what looked to be beer._

"_Hey, guys." Quinn said_

_In his drunken state, Puck noticed something was wrong._

"_Hey, dude you okay?" he asked_

"_No, yea. Yea…just…something's up with Rachel and she wont talk to me." Quinn said_

"_What happened?" Finn asks_

"_I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out, but she wont talk to me." Quinn said sadly._

"_Hey, don't worry dude. She'll talk to you, just give her some time." Finn said_

_Quinn gives a small smile._

"_Yea, maybe you're right. I'll just give her some time. She'll talk to me."_

"_Now that's the spirit. Now let's get drunk and party up in the bitch!" Puck shouts._

_Quinn laughs at her friends before grabbing a cup, but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was bothering Rachel._

_About an hour into the party is when things got a little worse. Rachel had been ignoring Quinn the entire time. Even when Quinn asked her to dance._

"_Hey" Quinn walks over to her. Rachel doesn't respond, Quinn tries again. "Are you okay?"_

"_Never been better." Rachel asks shortly._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yep"_

"_Okay, seriously what's your problem?" _

"_Nothing's wrong Quinn." Rachel said, but from the way she said it, Quinn could tell there was definitely something wrong._

"_Well okay, if you're sure…do you wanna dance?"_

"_No" _

"_What?" Quinn said shocked._

"_I said no."_

"_Um okay, so uh I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but I can see that whatever it is, you are really pissed so I'm just gonna go and I'll let you cool off. And I'll be back in a second." Quinn said before getting up and walking away. Rachel didn't ever look at her as she walked away._

_Quinn, steaming mad, headed for the kitchen where Puck was._

"_Hey, what's got your panties in a knot?" Puck slurs._

"_Rachel." Quinn huffs._

"_What happened?"_

"_She's…she's just…Agrrr"_

"_Okay, okay calm down. Now explain."_

"_Dude, I dont know what the fuck happened. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she wouldn't. Then I asked her to dance and she shuts me down. I don't know what to do anymore." Quinn said_

"_Oh no" Finn said._

"_Yea, that's what I'm talking about." Quinn said_

"_No I mean…Rachel…" _

"_What about Rachel?"_

_Finn said nothing, just pointed to the dance floor where Rachel was dancing up against another guy._

_Quinn instantly saw red and her blood began to boil. Like what the fuck was this? Rachel really rejected her offer to dance just to dance with some tall, dark haired , and gross loser. Quinn didn't even think twice before marching over and pulling the guy off of Rachel. _

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Quinn seethes_

"_Hey, chill, bro. We were just dancing."_

"_Um and who the fuck are you?"_

"_Jesse St. James." He said proudly._

"_Well St. Douche bag, if you don't mind I wasn't talking to you."_

"_Hey, just chill we were just dancing and having a little fun."_

"_Well excuse me if you dancing and having a little fun all up on my girlfriend, wasn't sitting right me." Quinn said sarcastically._

"_Hey, I didn't even know she had a girlfriend. She sure wasn't acting like it." then he had a stupid smirk on his face that made Quinn just want to punch it off. "Maybe you weren't that good. Maybe she wanted to try a real man…" before he could finish, Quinn's fist connected with his face and a huge fight broke out._

_It took both Finn and Puck and a few other guys to pull Quinn off of the guy._

"_Quinn,…Quinn calm down and take Rachel home." Finn said _

_Quinn moved from Finn and walked out of the house, not knowing or caring whether Rachel was behind her or not. She was. _

_The ride home was eerily quiet. Not a comfortable silence what so ever. Once they got to Rachel's house, Rachel all but jumped out of the car. Quinn was right behind her._

"_You want to explain what the hell that was back there." Rachel said._

"_Me? What about you? What was up with you all on that guy?"_

"_We were just dancing."_

"_And was up with you this entire day. I mean are you mad at me or something. Is there something I did?"_

"_You know what you did." Rachel hissed._

"_Obviously I don't. Rachel, please tell me what I did?"_

"_So what you're gonna tell me that you don't remember that girl."_

"_What girl?" Quinn was completely confused now._

"_That girl at lunch. The one you were flirting with! I'm not stupid, Quinn." Rachel yelled._

_Quinn tried to think about what Rachel was saying, then she remembered._

"_Wait, you mean Sara? That's what you were mad about?"_

"_You were flirting with her."_

"_I was not."_

"_Don't lie to me Quinn I saw you. I saw her lean over and whisper in your ear. I saw you."_

"_Rachel okay one, I was not flirting with her… two her boyfriend was sitting right next to us, and thee if you hadn't notice the cafeteria was pretty loud so I couldn't hear her. She asked me if I was coming to the party tonight and if you were coming to cause she wanted to ask you something about glee club." Quinn said._

_Rachel didn't know what to say. She felt so ashamed now. _

"_Wait is that what you were so pissed at me for? Jesus, Rachel. Are you serious?"_

"_I-I'm sorry, Quinn"_

"_So what you were just dancing with that guy to get me back?"_

"_We weren't doing anything we were just dancing. He was the one that got closer. I tried to move back. I wasn't going to do anything other than that. I was just so mad at you…"_

"_For what? Nothing."_

"_I'm sorry, Quinn I didn't know…"_

"_Yea, and you know why cause you didn't ask. All of this could have been avoided if you weren't being a little bitch!" Quinn yells. Rachel was shocked for a moment._

"_What did you just call me?"_

"_God and that guy, I mean what was that? What were you seriously trying to get my attention that bad was that it?"_

"_It was nothing like that…"_

"_You know you were also like that. Always craving attention. Also was had to be in the spotlight." _

_Rachel was shocked. She knew Quinn was mad, but she had never been like this._

"_You're an attention whore…"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Who was dancing up on some douche bag like a little SLU…" before Quinn finished there was a smack sound. Quinn instantly felt the pain in her right cheek. Rachel was shocked herself at what she had just done._

"_I am so sorry" Rachel quickly apologized._

"_No, no. It's…it's not your fault. That was way out of line of me and I'm sorry." Quinn said._

_There was silence for a moment._

"_Rachel, what are we doing?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean look at us. Baby, all we seem to be doing these days is fighting. And it's always about something stupid. And I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to become our parents." _

_Rachel took a deep breath. She knew what was coming and she wanted to fight it, but she knew there was no point._

"_So what do you think we should do?"_

"_I think…maybe we should take a break from each other for a while. Try to figure out why all this happened. And maybe after we figure it out then maybe we can try again."_

_Rachel takes a moment to think about it._

"_Yea, I-I think that that might be best." Rachel nods, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Hey, this isn't goodbye." Quinn cups her face whipping away her tears._

"_Then why does it feel like it." Rachel cries._

"_We just need to figure out what made us…us. Maybe it's nothing and maybe we'll be back together." _

"_Maybe being the big word." Rachel mutters with a sniff._

_Quinn knew Rachel was right, and it hurt knowing that there was a possibility that this was the end for them. Quinn didn't want that, but she could see no other way around it. It had to be done._

"_Hey" Quinn lifted Rachel's chin so she could look at her. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens to us, I love you." tears were flowing down Rachel's face. Quinn was trying to hold hers off. "And I will always love you. You're my first everything, and no one will ever replace you in my heart, okay. No one." she lets the tears falls. "I love you"_

"_I love you too." Rachel continues to cry. _

_Quinn gives Rachel one last kiss, and she puts everything she has into that kiss, before walking back to her car and driving away leaving a broken Rachel._

_Quinn didn't let her tears fall till she was in the safety of her own room. She wanted so bad to just turn around, go back, and pull Rachel in her arms and never let go, but she knew that this was for the best, and that one day they would find their way back to each other._

_***End of Flashback***_

"Wooooow" Cooper said, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah" Quinn sniffs. Thinking about that story always brings tears to her eyes. It's hurts even worse now, cause now there was no way she and Rachel were ever going to be together again, and that hurts worse than any bullet.

"So what happened after that?" Cooper asks softly.

"Not much. Her dad called me the next day asking why his daughter locked herself in her room crying and wont come out. I guess what he didn't know was I was doing the same thing. So I told him and he tried to fight it and say that we could fix it with more talking but I knew that that wouldn't work so we just left it at that." A pause. "We hadn't talk to each other for about two weeks, I thought it was nuts, cause before we were a couple we were best friends, so I thought that just because we weren't together anymore, doesn't mean we cant still be friends, right. So at school I was going to talk to her about it…but I never made it."

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of ran into somebody." Quinn said sheepishly.

"Who?"

"Brittany"

Cooper looked a little confused at first until he thought about it.

"Wait, so you…you ran into your current girlfriend when you were about to go get back with your ex-girlfriend."

"I wasn't going to get back with her, it's just…I wanted my best friend back you know." Quinn said.

"Yea." Cooper nods a little.

"Now none of that matters now, cause I cant see either of them again." Quinn said sadly.

"Why?"

"Coop we've been through this. I'm dead. They can't see me. Well maybe Rachel can, but I don't think she even wants to."

"What happened to Rachel anyway? After you guys broke up?"

"I don't know. Last I heard she was a loner. She didn't have any friends. Practically invisible."

"Wow"

"Yea, and you know. It always felt like it was my fault." Quinn said

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… Rachel was never really popular. She only had friends cause they were my friends. It just didn't seem fair to her that my friends were friends with her cause they were friends with me. I wanted her to have her own friends that's why we joined glee club. That way she could have some people who were into the same thing she was and she could talk to them and stuff, but I guess that didn't help." Quinn said sadly.

"Hmm"

"Wait, that's it." Quinn exclaimed.

"What's it?" Cooper asks confused.

"I'll Rachel make some friends." Quinn said happily.

"Um kid I hate to dash your dreams, but one she doesn't want to talk to you and second…kid, some kids are lonely because they want to be." Cooper said

"You obviously don't know Rachel. She never wants to be alone. She's just shy and doesn't know how to talk to people. She thinks she's not good enough, but I'm gonna show her that she's wrong."

"Uh that's all cool and dandy, but back to one, she doesn't want to see you."

"I know"

"Okay then how are you going to make her friends if she doesn't want to see you, let alone talk to you."

"I…haven't figured that part out yet. But for right now, I'll just go with the flow." Quinn says

"Go with the flow?"

"It's my motto. If I don't have a plan, I just go with the flow." Quinn says proudly.

"Um okay. You're not weird." Cooper mutters sarcastically.

"Shut up, it works."

"Okay, so how are you going to do it. Go with the glow that is?"

"Don't know yet, but I have a week to think about it."

"What happens in a week?"

"My funeral." Cooper still looked confused. "I'm pretty sure Rachel will be there, and when I see her I will explain to her everything and we'll work from there." Quinn bounces up and down because of her brilliant plan.

"Um okay but before you start throwing your victory party, one question…what if she doesn't go?"

"Oh she will."

"How do you know?"

"Coop, she's my best friend, well was my best friend. Of course she would come. Plus if not her and my parents would beg her to go."

"But what if she doesn't. I mean you already told me she knows you're not dead. Well you are dead, but she knows that you're still here."

"Coop, she will be there. I know it. You just got to have a little faith."

"Okay, if you say so. So…what's the plan?"

"Don't have one yet, but I will come up with something, but in the meantime, I'm just gonna stay here and go with the flow." Quinn said

"Okay, whatever floats your boat sport."

There was a silence between them.

"Hey, Coop?"

"Yea"

"How did it feel…when you…you know passed on?" Quinn asks

"It was bright as all hell I can tell you that." Quinn chuckles. "But no really it's beautiful. It was like this big great warmth that comes over you. It makes you feel like you don't have a care in the world. There's not pain or sadness. Just happy."

"Wow, that sounds…heavenly" Quinn says.

"Oh trust me it is, and don't worry kiddo. You'll get a chance to see it."

"Yea, I hope so." Quinn said. And they both looked up at the starry night.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Well now we know what happened between Rachel and Quinn. What's gonna happen next? How will Quinn get Rachel to talk to her? Stay tuned and find out. :)****  
**

**Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Quinn's Funeral**

About a month later, Quinn and Cooper came to the church where Quinn's funeral was held.

"Wow, I never thought I'd come to my own funeral. Weird." Quinn says. Cooper nods in agreement.

They looked around and saw that the church was packed. Every chair was filled. From front to back.

"Wow. All these people are here to see you?" Cooper asked

"Yeah. I guess." Quinn said

"Wow. You must've been popular?"

"Yeah. I guess. Okay let's just look for Rachel."

"Okay. I'm on it boss." Cooper said before they started looking. As they looked the pastor come on the podium.

"We are here today, to honor the lost of a young life. Quinn Fabray will be missed very dearly. There are a few people who has a song selection to honor the life of Quinn Fabray." Once he was done, he step off and the glee club stood in front of the church. Quinn stops and turns to the group.

"Uh we wanna dedicate this song to our friend Quinn. We'll miss you Q." Finn said, while he and the others tried to keep their tears at bay. The music began playing.

**Artie**

_This right here  
__Goes out  
__To everyone  
__That has lost someone that they truly love_

**Puck**

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
__I lace the track and you locked the flow  
__So far from hanging on the block for the dough  
__Notorious they got to know that  
__Life aint always what it seem to be  
__Words cant express what you mean to me  
__Even though you're gone, we still a team  
__Through your family I'll fulfill dreams_

_In the future cant wait to see  
__If you open up the gates for me  
__Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
__Try to black it out but it plays again  
__When it's real, feelin's hard to conceal  
__Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
__Give anything to hear half your breath  
__I know you're still living your life after death_

**The Glee Club**

_Every step I take  
__Every move I make  
__Every single day  
__Every time I pray  
__I'll be missing you_

_Thinking of the day  
__When you went away  
__What a life to take  
__What a bond to break  
__I'll be missing you_

**Finn**

_It's kind of hard with you not around  
__I know you're heaven smiling down  
__Watching us while we pray for you  
__Everyday we pray for you  
__Til the day we meet again  
__In my is where I keep you friend  
__Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
__Strength I need to believe_

_My thoughts Quinn, I just can't define  
__Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
__U and a six, shop for new clothes and kicks  
__You and me take in flicks  
__Make a hit, stages they receive you on  
__Still cant believe you're gone  
__Give anything to hear half your breath  
__I know you're still living your life after death_

**The Glee Club**

_Every step I take  
__Every move I make  
__Every single day  
__Every time I pray  
__I'll be missing you_

_Thinking of the day  
__When you went away  
__What a life to take  
__What a bond to break  
__I'll be missing you_

**Santana**

_Somebody tell me why_

**Glee Club Girls**

_One that morning, when this life is over  
__I know  
__I'll see your face_

**Glee Club Guys**

_Every night I pray  
__Every step I take  
__Every move I make  
__Every single day  
__I miss you_

**The Glee Club**

_Every step I take  
__Every move I make  
__Every single day  
__Every time I pray  
__I'll be missing you_

_Thinking of the day  
__When you went away  
__What a life to take  
__What a bond to break  
__I'll be missing you_

After the song, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. Quinn looks at the group with tears in her eyes. Cooper comes up behind her.

"Hey Quinn" Cooper says. Quinn tries to quickly wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Yea, what's up?"

"You okay?"

"Yea, yea…I'm good. Come on let's look for Rachel."

They looked for Rachel for half the service.

"Sorry, kiddo. I don't see her." Cooper said sadly.

"Maybe she really didn't come. I don't understand. Why wasn't she with the glee club?" Quinn said "Dammit!"

"Hey cool it. You're in a church." Cooper chastised

"Sorry." Quinn says, then in the corner of her eye, she saw a head of brown hair in the far back of the church. "Wait I think I see her."

"Where?" Cooper looks around.

"In the back."

"Why is she all the way back there?"

"I don't know, but I'mma go talk to her." Quinn said

"Okay let's go" Cooper said eagerly.

"Whoa, Coop. I think I should maybe go talk to her. Alone."

"Oh okay." Cooper said.

Even though she said she would talk to Rachel, Quinn had yet to move from her spot.

"Uhh, if you're going to talk to her than why are you still here. Go fool." Cooper said pushing Quinn.

"No need for pushing." Quinn said. Cooper gave her a look. "Okay, okay. I'm going." Quinn said before heading to the back of the church.

Rachel was sitting in the far back of the church and she was sitting alone. Quinn sighs and heads towards her.

Quinn quietly sits beside Rachel. Rachel hasn't notice her there.

"That was quite a performance." Quinn starts.

"It was." Rachel says, not knowing who she was talking to.

"Why weren't you up there?" Quinn asks.

"Uh why would I be up there?" Rachel tries to play dumb.

"Because you're apart of Glee Club. You should be up there."

"Look I don't…AHH!" Rachel screams when she finally turns to see it was Quinn was she was talking.

"Heya" Quinn says with a grin.

A few people who were closer to her, looked back at her confused.

"Sorry…uhhh bug." Rachel said. The few accepted that and turned back around. Rachel turns back to Quinn. "What are you doing here?" She hiss whispered.

"Is it to late to say boo?" Quinn smirks.

"Quinn…"

"Fine, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd check out my funeral. Which is a little weird." Quinn said. "But the real question isn't what am I doing here. The question is what are you doing all the way back here? By yourself. You should be up there with everyone else. You know these people. Go mingle."

"Uh Quinn, this is a funeral. Not much mingling being done here." Cooper comes out of nowhere and startles Rachel.

"Who-who are you?" Rachel asks

"Wait you can see him too?" Quinn asks. Rachel nods.

"Well young lady, my name is Cooper. Pleased to meet you." Cooper offers his hand to Rachel. Just looks at him. "Okay" he pulls his hand back. "She just gone leave me hangin like that." Cooper says to himself, but loud enough for both Quinn and Rachel to here. Quinn chuckles while Rachel just ignores him.

"Okay seriously what the hell is going on?…" Rachel says.

"Hey, watch your mouth. You're in a church." Quinn then looks up. "She's sorry she didn't mean it."

Cooper and Rachel looked at her like she was insane.

"You are so weird." Cooper said

"What?" Quinn shrugs.

Rachel looks between both Quinn and Cooper.

"This…this is insane. I have to get out of here." Rachel said quickly getting out of her seat and walking out of the church.

"Rachel…wait" Quinn runs after her.

"I am really hallucinating. Oh god…I can see dead people." Rachel says to herself.

"Rachel!…Rachel hold on a sec!" Quinn yells, chasing after her. Rachel hears but ignores her and keeps walking.

"Hey…hey…wait wait wait wait wait…" Quinn grabs Rachel's arm when she catches up to her.

"What?" Rachel snaps

"Whoa, wait. I just want to talk." Quinn said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Rachel says

"Come on Rach…"

"No"

"Rachel…"

"No"

"Really?…"

"Okay, fine. What do you want?" Rachel asks crossing her arms.

"Wait, just like that?" Quinn asks

"Quinn!"

"Right sorry…okay so you remember when I came to you…that night."

"How could I forget." Rachel says

"Well…I figured it out." Quinn says grinning like a little kid with a secret.

Rachel stands there waiting for Quinn to finish. When she doesn't,…

"Figured what out?" Rachel asks

"How I can help you?" Quinn smiles. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Not this again. Quinn I told you I don't need any help."

"Rachel, you're talking to a dead person. I think that qualifies as needing help." Quinn jokes.

"Quinn, I meant I don't need your help. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Again…talking to a dead person."

"Quinn!"

"Okay, look Rachel you might not want to say it, but you have a problem." Quinn said.

"Oh yeah. Then what is my problem, since you know soo much." Rachel says skeptical.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Quinn asks. Rachel waited. "Okay. You're sitting way in the back by yourself."

"So"

"Rachel you know most of these people. Why stick yourself all the way back there? I said it once. You need to mingle."

"Didn't your little…other dead friend already tell you that this was a funeral, and there's no mingling."

"Yeah, but I never really listen to him." Quinn grabs Rachel's hand. "Now come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks.

"To mingle…well to do as much mingling as you can at a funeral. Come on." Quinn tries to lead her to back to the church.

"Quinn stop. Haven't you heard that if someone doesn't want to do something don't force them to?" Quinn doesn't budge. "Stop it, Quinn. I mean it." she says snatching her hand away.

"Rachel…"

"No Quinn." Rachel says. Quinn sighs before turning to Rachel. "Why are you doing this?"

"Rachel I'm just trying to help you…"

"Help me with what? I don't need any help."

"Yes you do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Quinn nods

"…and how is that?"

"You're not the type of person who likes to be lonely." Quinn starts.

"Oh how observant of you. Got anything else? And just so you know, I've been alone for almost 3 years now. It doesn't bother me."

"Okay I'll admit, I don't like how we've been distant. But that doesn't mean I've stopped knowing you or even thinking about you." Quinn says.

"Okay, you know what…Ms. Know-It-All…how exactly would you help my little "problem" anyway?"

"So you admit that you have a problem?" Quinn smirks

"Oh just shut up and answer the question."

"Okay, fine…" Quinn's quiet for a while.

"Well…" Rachel says impatiently

"…" Quinn mutters something.

"What?"

Quinn sighs. "I said I haven't though about that part. Not yet."

"Oh, well then I guess we're done here." Rachel says turning and walking away. Once again, Quinn runs after her.

"Rachel wait. Come on. Wait where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Right in the middle of the sermon. That's kind of rude don't you think. What kind of friend of the family are you?" Quinn jokes

"Goodbye, Quinn." Rachel keeps walking.

"Wait wait, come on I'm just playing."

"I'm not.."

"Rachie come on wait."

"Don't call me that."

"Rachel come on don't be like this. Agrr." Quinn groans. Cooper comes up behind her.

"Hey kiddo."

"Jesus. Coop, what the hell man?" Quinn says

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. You know you scare easily." Quinn glares at him. "Sooo how's your little task going?"

Quinn sighs "Not good. Man this girl is good when it comes to avoiding things."

"So now what are you going to do?" Cooper asks

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up. Not yet. I'll figure something out." Quinn says walking away from the church.

"Well this should be interesting." Cooper said before following after Quinn.

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

**Song: **_**"I'll be missing you" **_**by P. Diddy , Faith Evens and 112**

**Please review :)****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The last few weeks has been a very strange week for Rachel. First she lost one of the best friends she's ever had in a fatal incident. Sure she hadn't talked to this friend in some time, but they were still her friend, and so much more. But then it turns out that a certain friend was not only dead but she was still here and Rachel was the only one who could see her. Yea, a little creepy. On top of that, she keeps coming around saying that she needs to help Rachel. Help Rachel with what? Rachel doesn't have a problem. Okay yes for the past 3 years, Rachel has been pretty lonely and friendless, and has maybe tried to make herself invisible a few times, but that doesn't mean she has a problem. She likes being alone. Sure every now and then she wished she had friends she could talk to, but at least she doesn't have to worry about getting backstabbed by some so-called friends. It was safer. She felt safe. So having no friends was okay, and she didn't need any help. So why did Quinn keep bothering her? And why did she care? She lost all of her privilege to care when she stopped talking to her after their break up.

Rachel stopped thinking about Quinn…Ghost Quinn…and whatever she wanted and went back to paying attention to the teacher in front of the room. It was her 5th period. She was in history class and she really needed to pay attention because she was not doing so well in that class.

She was sitting in the far back as usual. Shockingly she hasn't heard from Quinn in a week. Quinn hasn't been breathing down her neck about her "problem". She started to feel a little sense of calm. It seemed like everything was getting back to normal for Rachel.

"Heya!" Quinn pops out of nowhere.

"AHH!" Rachel shrieks and jumps out of her chair. Well almost.

Everyone in the class turned and looked at Rachel strange.

"Ms. Berry are you alright?" the teacher asks

"Uhh…yes…yes sir…uhhhh….bad dream?" Rachel said.

"Oh, well think you for sharing that you were sleep during my lesson…" The class laughs. "Now if you would please pay attention without falling sleep that would be great." The teacher said before going back to his lesson.

"Yes, sir….sorry sir." Rachel apologizes looking embarrassed.

"Man, that chick is weird." a kid a few seats from Rachel says.

"Dude, who is that chick anyway? I've never seem her in this class." his friend says

"I don't know, dude…OW!" The kid says rubbing the back of his head.

"Mr. Karofsky, is everything alright?" the teacher asks once again.

"Yes, sir." Karofsky says.

"Just pay attention please. And no more interruptions. From anybody." teacher goes back to the lesson.

Rachel turns back to a sheepish looking Quinn.

"What did you do?" Rachel asks

"What? I didn't know an easer could fly that far if thrown. Plus, I never really liked that guy. He's a jerk." Quinn says.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" Rachel asks

"Okay, so before I answer that…take a guess." Quinn grins.

"Quinn I don't have time to play games with you." Rachel says

"Come just one guess."

"Fine. To bug me. Now go away." Rachel says.

"Wrong. That's only half the reason."

"Quinn, what are doing here? Really?"

Quinn sighs "Fine, party pooper…well I took a look at your grades and I saw that you are failing in…" Quinn takes out a piece of paper. "…math, science and….well this class right here. Care to explain why?"

"How did you get my grades?" Rachel asks a little dumbfounded.

"Rachel, I'm a ghost. I have my ways." Quinn smirks. Rachel rolls her eyes. "Anyway, what are you going to do about this?" Quinn asks

"About what?"

"Your grades. Rachel, you're practically failing. This isn't like you." Quinn said seriously.

"How would you know?' Rachel said harshly.

"I know because you nearly have a heart attack just for being even a second late for class." Quinn says. Rachel rolls her eyes, cause she knew Quinn was right. "You can't graduate with your grades like this."

"Well what if I don't want to graduate." Rachel says

"Blasphemy." Quinn said in a dramatic gasp. Rachel would have laughed if she wasn't so annoyed. "What-what happened to wanting to graduate at top of our class or…Broadway. You remember Broadway don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well you know you need to graduate to get there." A pause "Speaking of that, you never answered my question…why weren't you with the glee club when they sung at the funeral?'

"Because I didn't want to be."

"They didn't invite you did they." Quinn asks sadly.

"Of course they did, I just didn't want to do it." Rachel says

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't, now can we stop talking about this." Rachel said sharply. She folds her arms and looks in front of her and saw a boy looking at her weird. "What are you looking at?" she says harshly. The kid gets scared and quickly turns around.

"You are so mean." Quinn says.

"Whatever."

"You know what you need to do…take all that anger and put it into bettering your grades." Quinn says.

"Why are you doing this, Quinn?" Rachel asks

"Because,…because you're my friend and I want to help you. You say don't have a problem with having friends or whatever, fine. We'll leave that alone for now. But you do need help with other things, and lucky you, before I died, I was passing all of my classes, so I can totally help you."

"Would you shut up I'm trying to listen." Rachel hisses.

"Oh now you want to learn." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Shut up."

Quinn and Rachel stopped talking and listened to the teacher, Mr. Sims, teach.

"Okay, now can anybody tell me who was the first president in South Africa to be arrested?" Mr. Sims asked. No one raised their hand. "Come on guys." No one still raised their hand. The teacher sighs. "Mr. Martin…" he calls out a kid who looks like he was falling asleep. "…thank you for volunteering."

"Huh?…" the kid tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who was the first president in South Africa to be arrested?" Mr. Sims repeated.

"Uh…George Washington?" The class laughs.

The teacher sighs. "No Mr. Martin, it is not George Washington. George Washington was the first president of the United states."

"First president of the United States…first president of South Africa. They all sound the same to me." the kid shrugs

"Yeah that's probably why you're failing this class now." said the Latina girl sitting beside him.

The class laughs again.

"Alright, alright, that's enough you guys."

" Hey it's not so bad. It's okay that you're stupid. And I mean we need a few dumbasses in the world right." Santana smirks. The class laughs again.

"Settled down. And that enough Mr. Lopez." Santana winks with a smirk on her face. "Now anybody else? Come on, anybody?"

"Raise your hand." Quinn says

"What?' Rachel asked confused.

"Raise your hand."

"I don't know the answer." Rachel says

"Just raise your hand."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Well why should I?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"…shut up."

"Raise your hand."

"No"

"I'll make you."

"Yea? I'd like to see you try…Ahhahaha!" Rachel screams when Quinn tickles her.

"Ms. Berry thank you for volunteering." Mr. Sims says happily.

"Uhhh…uhh…" Rachel sits there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Miss Berry, your answer." The class waits

"Uhh…uhh it's….ummm…"

"Miss Berry, do you have answer or not?"

"…no?"

"Yes" Quinn said quickly

"Shut up" Rachel says

"Excuse me?" Mr. Sims said

"Not you sir." Rachel says

Mr. Sims sighs "Do you have the answer?"

"No"

"Nelson Mandela" Quinn says

"What?" Rachel says

"What?" Mr. Sims asks

"Nothing sir."

"Miss Berry, I don't have time for games. Now do you have an answer or not?" Mr. Sims asks getting very frustrated.

"Uhh…Nelson Mandela?" Rachel asks

The class waits for Mr. Sims to speak.

"Yes, that is correct Miss Berry. Now please no more games." Mr. Sims says.

"Yes sir." Rachel says. Everyone turned back to the teacher, but a pair of brown eyes lingered on Rachel a while longer before turning around.

Rachel turned to Quinn, who seemed to be doing some kind of happy dance in her seat.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel hisses

"What? You got the answer right, didn't you." Quinn grins

"Yea well…how did you even know that?" Rachel asks

"I know stuff." Quinn shrugs.

Rachel was seriously not in the mood, so she just let that answer go.

"Plus…" Quinn begins talking again. "…there's a textbook right here. You just open it up and…boo-yoo…instant answer." Quinn smiles.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"You're so annoying." Rachel says.

"Ouch, that hurts." Quinn fakes hurt. Rachel once again rolls her eyes. The bell rings to end the class.

"Alright you guys have a good day. Oh and don't forget test next Tuesday. See ya." Mr. Sims dismisses the class. "Oh Miss Berry can see you for a moment?" He asks as Rachel walks pass.

"Uh sure. Yes sir." Rachel answer then turns to Quinn who just shrugs her shoulders.

"How you are Rachel?" So it was a little weird when Mr. Sims said your first name when talking to you. This must be serious.

"Um I'm fine, I guess." Rachel answers

"I…um...heard about Max. And I'm very sorry." Mr. Sims said sincerely.

"Dude, I died like a mouth ago and you're just hearing about it. Where the hell have you been?"

"Shh" Rachel whispers. "Why would you be sorry? For me."

"Well I've heard that you and Quinn used to be close."

"From where?' Quinn asks

"And that you two had quite a history."

"Oh yea. Quite a history. Actually you know we had more than a history. We had the whole textbook." Quinn jokes. Then feels a sharp elbow to her ribs. "Ow!"

Mr. Sims doesn't notice and keeps talking.

"It must be really hard to lose someone very important to you."

"Oh you have…no idea." Rachel says

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn wheezes out still holding her aching ribs. "God, why is your elbow so sharp. Ah." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." This catches Rachel's attention again. "I wanted too talk to you about your grades. I've skimmed through your grades and found that you aren't doing that well in my class."

"See…see I told ya." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Rachel whispers

"I've also noticed that you seem to zone out more and more in my class. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong, sir." Rachel replies

"Okay, I know semester exams are a few months away. And graduation won't far behind. And colleges are taking applications. You really need to pull your grades up if you plan on getting out of here…" He pulls a small book from her desk and hands it to Rachel. "Here is a little study guide to help you with the test we're having next week. I want you to look over that and study. Okay."

"Okay"

"Also, I recommend you come to my after school classes for whatever help you need."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Ummm…Yeah sure"

"Rachel, I know you can do this. You just need to try harder."

"Tell her Mr. S" Quinn says

"Shut up" Rachel says under her breath. "Thank you, Mr. Sims"

"You're welcome. Have a nice day Miss Berry."

"You too sir." Rachel says before she walks out of the room with Quinn behind her.

"Whoa, and I thought Mr. Shue was a little creepy." Quinn fake shutters.

"Oh shut up. He's just trying to help." Rachel says

"So…" Quinn drags out

"So what?" Rachel asks

"…are you going to study?"

"I guess." Rachel shrugs

Quinn stops walking. "You guess? What do you mean you guess?"

Rachel stops turns to Quinn with an angry look on her face, "That's what I said."

Quinn gulps and recognizes this face as 'Scary Rachel' "Guess…guessing's good. Guessing's really good. It's the closes thing you get to getting the answer right." Quinn answers quickly.

Rachel smirks. She still had that effect on Quinn.

"That's what I thought. Besides with you here buggin' me, do I really have much of a choice?"

"You learn quick." Quinn smirks. Rachel sticks her tongue out at Quinn, making Quinn chuckle.

Rachel began to walk again.

"So where are you going now?"

"Lunch."

"Oh right you do have lunch this bell." Quinn looks up she sees Rachel is gone. "Rachel…" she calls out. "Shit" she runs to the cafeteria.

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

**Please review :)****  
**


End file.
